The Sweetest Mistake I've Ever Made
by lonesome dreamer
Summary: Why does fate keep playing with them? Does it really want to keep them apart? Or maybe pull them together? Because of one mistake, will everything they've built for the past 4 years fall apart? Or will it lead them to something more? ....BL
1. Prologue

**I know I haven't finished my other story yet and haven't updated it in a while but I suddenly got this inspiration to write this one. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, just like what this story or at least this chapter is about. I really enjoyed writing this compared to a lot of the others that I wrote. I hope you tell me what you think so I know if I should continue or not...**

**so without further ado, here it is... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill nor any of its characters... All I own is the plot:)**_**  
**_

* * *

_**It's been almost 5 years since season 4 and we pick up where we left off. That's all you need to know for now. I will explain everything else in the latter chapters.**_

**Pr****ologue**

"I can't believe you got the job! Congratulations Brooke! You deserve it." Luke said to a very ecstatic Brooke that had just literally pounced on him.

"Thank you so much! I wouldn't have done it without you Luke!" she said as she got off of him.

"Of course you wouldn't" he said with a smirk that was quickly with a look of mock hurt because of Brooke's hand colliding with his arms in a very swift yet painful movement.

"Shut up!" she said while laughing then continued, "You know what? We should celebrate!"

"Your treat?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Fine."

After minutes of bickering on which place they were to celebrate in, they finally decided on going to a really nice Italian restaurant that Lucas still ended up paying for. After which, they went to a great bar downtown. It wasn't packed, just the right amount of people to make it comfy and not crowded.

A few hours of dancing and a couple of drinks later, Brooke got bored. There weren't a lot of cute guys there and Lucas, who was supposed to be keeping her company, had his hands full with a couple of skanky girls that are flirting with him. There was even one girl who gave him her thong with her number written on it. I mean how cheap was that?

Lucas noticed Brooke's lack of enthusiasm and came to her rescue.

"You want to go home?" he asked her

"Thank God!" she said as she let out a sigh of relief. "Wait, what about your groupies?" she said while rolling her eyes as she pointed to the girls who are anxiously waiting for him.

"What about them?" he shrugged innocently.

"You're just gonna leave them like that?"

"I know, come with me," he said as he pulled her to him and put his hand on her lower back as he led her towards the crowd of girls.

"Lucas what the hell are you doing?" she asked him.

"Just stand there and look pretty," he told her. She was about to protest when he spoke but not to her but to the girls looking at her strangely.

"Hey girls, this is my beautiful wife that's 3 months pregnant with our 3rd baby," he announced with a huge smile on his face.

And with that, the girls surrounding them hurriedly vanished.

The drive home was filled with laughter and gags as they both couldn't get over what happened.

"Did you see their faces? It was so damn funny!" Brooke said as she laughed her gut out.

"Yeah, I feel kind of bad though. Maybe I should have just taken that girl with the thong's offer," he said as he faked contemplating on the thought.

"Oh my god, you are such a guy!" she said

"Well I guess that's a good thing isn't it? I mean it's better than if I was such a girl right?"

"Just shut up okay!" she said in between laughs as she smacked his chest.

"Hey! I'm driving here!" he said in a serious tone, but suddenly lets out a burst of laughter that was later joined by hers.

When they arrived at Brooke's place, she offered him a drink and he didn't refuse. One drink, that lead to another, then another, and then another. Next thing you know it, they were completely drunk and babbling like idiots.

"Hello Mr. Swuggles! Where is Mrs, Swuggles?" Brooke slurred out, obviously imagining things.

"Why am I seeing circles?" Now it was Lucas who was starting to get dizzy.

"I smell beer. Did you drink?" she asked.

"Yes." He slurred and then laughed out loud.

"Not fair, you drank the last one!" she said smacking him.

"You drank the one before that!" he protested

"Still, you drank more than me! I think you're stashing them from me!" she accused him while pointing her finger and squinting her eyes at him.

"Where the hell would I put it?!" he said defensively

"I don't know! In your mouth maybe!" she said as she put her face towards his and started sniffing his breath.

"You smell like beer! I knew it! You were hiding them from me! Let me have some!" she said as she placed her mouth on his in a desperate search for alcohol.

She shoved her tongue in his throat and tried to savor the last taste of alcohol from his mouth. Pathetic I know, but she was drunk! Can't blame her for that. A few moments of searching later…

"I don't think there's any left!" she garbled from his mouth.

When she was about to pull away, Lucas pulled her back in. Their lips crashed together once again and this time, none of them had the strength to pull back. His tongue begged for entrance and she willingly obliged.

His hand slowly made its way towards her back and into her shirt. She could feel her smooth skin getting hotter. When they finally realized what they were doing, they couldn't stop anymore, nor did they want to. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, but this was something they've wanted for such a long time. The passion between them grew hotter and hotter, and both of them felt it. One thing led to another and the next thing you know their clothes were strewn all over the bedroom floor and they were on the bed doing something they hadn't done in 5 years, 5 long years!

Brooke awoke the next morning with a massive headache. She couldn't bare move not even to just open her eyes. Damn, what happened last night? She suddenly felt her head slightly moving and realized that she was lying on a chest that was heaving up and down, a smooth and toned one in fact. Without the need to see, she knew she was naked. Obviously she got so drunk last night and hooked up with a hopefully hot guy. But why would Lucas allow her to do that? He was always quite protective of her and she didn't think that anyone would even dare try to get it on with her when he was around. What happened last night, and who was this guy?

"Good morning," she said with a hoarse yet ever so sweet voice while still having her eyes closed.

"Morning," he said obviously just having been woken up.

Brooke smiled and buried her head a little more on his chest, but then her eyes widened and the smile on her face quickly faded. She knew that voice, all too well in fact!

Her head shot up and quickly turned towards the figure that was lying beside her with her eyes still closed in fear of what, or rather who she might see.

It couldn't be, could it?

She opened her eyes and there he was eyes wide and lips parted, clearly just as shocked as she was.

"AAAGGGHHHH!!!!"

Yup, it could.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Should I continue or should I just end there? Please review! Thanks:) **


	2. Denial Won't Get You Anywhere

**_First I would like to say, thanks you for all your reviews! I'd especially like to thank iluvmedou and CheeryFan..._**

**_iluvmedou - Natalie, thanks for the continuous support!_**

**_CheeryFan - Gia, I know I haven't told you this, but your story "Drunken Mistakes" or was it mistake? anyway... was what inspired me with this story... so I owe you big time:)_**

**_To everyone else... I love all of you! Please keep reviewing! Here's my latest chapter. Enjoy:)_**

* * *

"Did we do what I think we did?" Lucas questioned still not fully believing the situation they were in. 

"I hope not but I don't think how that's possible. There's no use denying the obvious." She said as she let out a hug sigh

"God, how the hell could we have let this happen?" he said as he buried his face his hands.

"We were drunk, that's it, end of story!"

"Being drunk is not an excuse for what we did."

"Then what is?! This is just as much as your fault as it is mine, Lucas!"

"I know, but blaming each other won't solve anything."

"Just drop it okay? Whatever happened, I don't want to talk about it. As far as I'm concerned, this conversation is over!"

"No it's not Brooke!"

"Yes it is Lucas! Whatever happened last night was a mistake! Both of us can agree with that!"

"Maybe it was, but we can't change the fact that it happened!"

"Will you just shut up Luke! Are you with me or against me? Just listen to me okay?" she ordered with annoyance evident in her voice.

"Okay…" he said nodding slowly obviously waiting for her to continue

"We forget it ever happened."

"It's easier to say it than do it."

"Fuck Luke! I've worked for more than 4 years trying to rebuild what's left of our friendship and I won't let it to crumble down just because of a stupid one night stand!"

"I know what you mean."

"That's why you have to trust me and do as I say. Forget whatever happened last night. Last night never happened."

"But-"

Before he could continue, she quickly put her hand to cover his mouth.

"Shh! Luke! Say it with me, last night never happened."

He looked straight into her eyes and saw numerous emotions; pain and regret, but mostly regret. It wasn't because she thought it was a mistake because she didn't want to sleep with him, on the contrary, she had been fantasizing about him for a while now, but because they've worked so hard on their friendship and he's all she's got. She knew that getting into a romantic relationship with Lucas will only hurt the both of them in the end. She didn't want to lose their friendship; she didn't want to lose him.

When she took off her hand, his eyes were still on hers. He wanted to object and annoy her by telling her that it indeed happens, but he knew that this wasn't the time. It was still too soon for jokes. So he just obliged hoping that it would make her happy.

"Last night never happened."

"That's a good boy!" she said as she patted his head and moving back a few inches away.

"Woof! Woof!"

A brief laughter was shared between the two, momentarily forgetting about what happened, correction, what didn't happen last night. For the past years they were able to rebuild their friendship into something better than before. In the four years they've been living near each other, they came to better terms. Old issues were set aside and they were able to live harmoniously in the LA. Both of them were quite successful in their chosen careers, but neither of them had been able to find what subconsciously looking for: love.

Needless to say, both their love lives pretty much sucked. There were the occasional dates and hook-ups but when it comes to love, nada. Months after their high school graduation, the couples split up, except Naley of course who are still going strong by the way. There were unresolved issues and not to mention they were miles apart. Apparently in their cases, distance did not make the heart fonder, but rather more insecure. During these times, they turned to each other, not as lovers but as friends, good friends. This was where it all began, again. They needed each other, so they promised they'd be there for the other and they were surprised when this time, they both kept their promise.

Anything they needed, they came to each other for help. They were tighter than tight. Nothing could possibly come between them… or maybe not? The last thing they need is for old feelings to resurface and make things more awkward than before. They truly were great as friends, but were they really just meant to be friends? I guess they are, well, at least for now.

"This won't change anything between us, right? We're still friends, with partial benefits maybe but only on special occasions." She said with a wink and mischievous grin.

"Promise me things won't get weird between us because of this." He told her with a serious voice.

The mischief marked on her face was swept away and was now replaced with a true and genuine smile, the smile that up until made him weak in the knees, as she took his hand using her free hand (because the other was still holding the blanket wrapped around her naked body.)

"I promise."

Again they were able to keep their promise. Things went back to the way they were before, not that it actually changed though. Sometimes the memory of that night came to haunt them but they would just bury it by occupying themselves with their respective jobs. Sometimes there would still be some awkward moments between them, but they've already learned how to quickly divert the subject if it came anywhere near that situation.

Things were going pretty smoothly between them. They thought that they had avoided any drama that could come from that incident by denying it ever happened. True, it did work for a while, until one morning, it came biting them in ass.

-ring-ring-

"Hello?!" said an obviously just woken up and very annoyed Lucas. "Hey! What the hell?! Do you know what time it is?! For your information, it's 3:45 in the morning!"

"_Luke, it's me, Brooke."_

"Brooke? Hey, Sorry for ticking off at you like that, it's just that-" he trailed off but was immediately cut off by a very impatient Brooke.

"I know we said that we'd forget about that night, but there is something you need to know…"

* * *

There it was... cliffhanger much? If you want to find out what happens... then review:)) sorry if took me a long time to update, I had internet issues... So anyway... Hope you enjoyed and please review:) 


	3. The Dreaded Phone Call

**Sorry for taking so long guys! It was just that my monitor broke so I couldn't upload this chapter right away but I had already finished it a long time ago. So basically it picks up right where we left off... Some part may be confusing because of the time frame**. **It goes like this: it goes from present to past then present then past then past then present. Don't worry, you'll be guided along the way:) **

**Hope you enjoy the story and please don't forget to leave a review! thanks:)**

* * *

"_Luke, it's me, Brooke."_

"_Brooke? Hey, Sorry for ticking off at you like that, it's just that-" he trailed off but was immediately cut off by a very impatient Brooke._

"_I know we said that we'd forget about that night, but there is something you need to know…"_

* * *

**A month earlier…**

"Hey," they both said at the same time. This was only their third encounter since _it happened. _

"How are you?" they once again said at the same time. Both released a small chuckle but only being met with an awkward silence not long after.

"Uhm," Lucas said, finally breaking the silence, "would you like to get something to eat?" with an awry smile on his face. Both seemed really uncomfortable.

"I don't think that's such a great idea Luke," she said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Because," she said wanting to end the conversation right there, but apparently Lucas had thought otherwise.

"Because what?" he questioned, his forehead wrinkled.

"Just because!" she yelled, obviously agitated by his stubbornness. "Now please, will you get out of my way so I can leave?"

"Wait. Please Brooke," he pleaded and placed both his arms on hers, "just one cup of coffee."

She looked into his eyes, probably for the first time since she started talking and saw loneliness. She saw longing, for her. In truth, it was exactly what she felt for him as well. So she closed her eyes, prayed to God to help her get through this and finally let out,

"Fine."

"YES!" he shouted and raised his hands to show his exuberance, one thing that did not go unnoticed by the people at the store who were now staring at the two. Some of them even thought that they were a couple.

"Will you please calm down!" said an embarrassed Brooke who is now smiling ear to ear. "Just one cup!"

"Let's go!" he said grabbing her hand and leading her to the nearest coffee shops in the place.

…………………………..

"What happened to us?" she said right after taking a sip from her coffee.

Lucas was looking down on his coffee, and when he finally brought his dazzling blue eyes to meet her hazel brown ones, he immediately saw the sincerity in her words.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "We just stopped talking and seeing each other since _that night_."

"But why?" She asked. It was now her turn to ask questions.

"I really don't know. I guessed it just seemed too awkward for both of us. Maybe we weren't able to get over what happened, and the best way we thought that we could sustain our friendship was to try and move on first before we get back to where we were," he said.

She just nodded, and then once again, tension lingered in the air. No one spoke for a moment, probably trying to organize their thoughts. Both their eyes' direction traveled everywhere except towards each other. Yet another awkward moment.

_**Will they ever be able to fix this?**_

"Lucas, I miss you."

His head immediately shot up. With her words, a smile slowly formed on his face.

"I miss you too, Brooke."

Now it was her turn to smile.

"Maybe we can go back to things were? Before what happened between us?" she suggested.

"Or what didn't happen between us." He smirked, remembering her words that night.

"I've taught you well Broody," both now smiling, happy that they were right on track on regainin the great friendship that they almost completely lost because of a stupid mistake.

_**Maybe they still can.**_

Maybe there is still a way to fix things...

_**Or not.**_

* * *

**At present.**

_"Brooke?"_ he asked now worried. He was only met with silence coming from the other line.

_"Brooke? What is it?" _he asked once again. Still no response.

_"Brooke! You're freaking me out!"_

_ ...  
_

**Earlier that day… **

"Oh my God! No way!" she shrieked!

"_Yes way," laughed the person from the other line._

"Aw, Lucas, I can't believe you did that!" said a teary-eyed Brooke.

"_It's no big deal Brooke! She's a close family friend. I showed her your designs and she fell in love with them immediately! She just needs you to bring your other designs down at her office within the week and you're all set!"_

"I can't thank you enough!"

"_You're welcome, Pretty Girl."_

Once their conversation on the phone was over, Brooke instantly started searching for her best designs that was supposed to right on top of her desk but currently nowhere to be found.

This was her big break and she needed those designs, NOW! She started panicking when after 50 seconds of searching.

"Shit! Where the hell are those damn files! Edna! Where did you put that folder where I placed all my new designs? I need them now! Didn't I tell you not to touch them?!" Shouted a very angry and frustrated Brooke.

A woman probably in her early to mid thirties hurriedly entered her office.

"I placed it on the file cabinet under you desk, just as you requested me to do this morning," defended Edna.

"What? Oh. Oh yeah. Crap. I'm sorry for going ballistic on you. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay Ms. Davis, but if you don't mind me asking, is there something wrong?"

"I honestly don't know Edna. I've been feeling a little queasy all day; I think I'm coming down with something. And by the way, how many times have I told you to stop calling me Ms. Davis? It makes me sound so old. Please, call me Brooke" she politely asked.

She did not mind Brooke's last comment and quickly switched back to office mode.

"Do you want me to reschedule your meeting with Mr. Daniels, or will I just inform him that you might arrive a little late?"

**LATE.**

Her eyes grew wide.

That was when it hit her.

"Is there a problem Ms. Davis?" she asked concerned particularly on her sudden reaction.

She received no answer though. Brooke just sat there, still staring off in space, eyes wide and in a very obvious state of shock.

'Yes there is a problem,' she thought. _A very big problem indeed._

* * *

'It's the stress!' she thought to herself. 'That's it! That's why I haven't gotten my period yet. All this stress is starting to get to me and it has affected my menstrual cycle! That's it! Brooke, you are one smart cookie! Speaking of cookies, I think I'm going to grab some food; I am starving!'

She left a note on her table that said she was going out for something to eat and signed her name at the bottom so that when her assistant sees she's gone, she won't panic and go into hysteria.

Edna, her assistant has been working for her for more than two years now, and among all her staff, she treats Edna as her closest. When she was just starting out and looking for employees that were willing to work with her, she found Edna as the best choice, not because she had the most impressive resume, but because she had the most genuine intention, and she believed in her. Since, before she put her own business she worked for Cosmo magazine, her designs were already published and some were already sold in chosen stores, some people already recognized her; Edna was one of them. Unlike the others who were just desperate for a job, Edna truly believed in her. She applied for that job not because she needed it, but because she wanted it. Brooke fell in love with her the moment she opened her mouth that were filled with nothing but praises for Brooke and her potential as a designer.

Aside from the moral support she gives, she is also an excellent adviser and reliable friend. She is the best assistant, and friend an aspiring designer could have. Brooke loved everything about this middle aged woman, except her tendency to go into panic mode very quickly.

She remembered the first time Edna came to her house in the morning after a big party. Since Brooke relied almost everything on her, she was given spare keys to her house. When she reached the bedroom, she came across Brooke sprawled on the bed. She came closer and tried to wake her up, shaking her gently.

"_Ms. Davis, wake up. You have a meeting at ten. Wake up, or else you will miss your appointment!" she demanded as she slowly shook her body in an attempt to wake her._

_She didn't budge._

"_Ms. Davis, wake up!" she demanded once again and still didn't get any movement whatsoever from Brooke. She abruptly turned the sleeping woman over and tried to wake her once again._

"_Brooke! Wake up!" this time her voice was now shaking. 'Why the hell won't she wake up?!'_

"_Oh my God! Brooke, please wake up!" she was now in a state of panic. She quickly reached for her cellphone and dialed 911._

"_Hello, operator? My boss won't wake up! Please hurry!!" she yelled on the phone._

The paramedics came and brought her to the hospital only to find out that there was nothing wrong with her, except maybe for the massive headache from her hangover when she awoke. Apparently, she drank a little too much at the party and passed out on her bed.

Brooke could never forget that very hysterical yet embarrassing day, and her very panicky but the best nonetheless assistant and friend.

So after making sure to Edna that she was not kidnapped or anything, she made her way across the street to her favorite hangout place in the mornings, Starbuck's Coffee.

Over the years, she's learned to appreciate the power of coffee a lot more. It works much better than booze, no certain occasions at least. Nonetheless, coffee became her power drink, thus making her one of the most valuable customers in that particular shop. Most of the times she goes there with her close friends, especially Lucas, but sometimes, she also goes alone. It was a great place to just think. She felt so relaxed when she's there. It seems as though it was her sort of sanctuary. Everything from the ambiance, the food and especially the smell of fresh coffee beans in the air made her feel right home.

Today though was quite different.

The minute she walked right through the door and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled her senses, a wave of nausea came crashing on her. She ran towards the bathroom, and straight into the nearest cubicle, reaching there just in time.

After puking everything she's eaten since the other day. She wiped off the sweat on her forehead and the tears that had fallen from her eyes. It was usual for her to cry each time she would throw up, even when she was a child. It was some sort of reflex action or what not, but somehow this time, she doubted that the tears trailing down her cheeks were just from mere reflex action.

…………..

"_Brooke!_" Lucas shouted on the phone hoping to finally get a response from her.

"Lucas," she said faintly.

"_Finally! I thought you passed out or something! What the-_" he was talking when Brooke suddenly cut him off.

"I think I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

BBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP

Then the line went dead.

_**God! This can't be happening!**_

* * *

**I know what you guys are thinking... not another Brucas pregnant story?! True, I concede that this is a Brucas pregnant story but this isn't JUST ANOTHER pregnant Brucas story. I promise! For once this won't circle on love and hate and what not, it will mostly cover their friendship and how both have grown through the years... Please give it a shot! I'll try not to disappoint you guys:) thanks for reading! Please leave a review before you leave! Thanks! Until the next update!**

_**  
**_


	4. Retreating And Retracing

_**First of all I'd just like to say that I didn't hold this chapter simply for selfish reasons... like I said I wanted to know if most people are still interested because if not then there must be serious reevaluating to be done. Next, I just posted the previous chapter less than a day ago meaning some people have not yet read it... I was thinking of giving them more time to dwell on that before adding the next one. Okay? So maybe in some ways I could be selfish but I promise you... this isn't about me. This is about you guys:) I want to please you and make you happy in any way I can which is the main reason why I wanted your reviews...**_

_**Now that that is clear... Here's the latest chapter of the story :) I hope you enjoy:)**_

* * *

-Beeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppp- 

Moments after she hung up the phone, he was still frozen in his seat, with the phone glued on his ear. His brows were furrowed and contemplated deeply on the new information that he was trying to process in his mind.

'_What the hell just happened?' _He thought to himself.

Brooke on the other hand, like always, did the opposite of what he did. The moment she blurted out what she needed to say, she slammed the phone and ran to her bed as quickly as she could and cried herself out.

Both were deep in thought, pondering their situation in each of their heads.

All the while four words kept running in both their minds; _I'm having a baby._

And the worst part is neither of them was quite happy about this.

If it were any other situation, it would have been great. Both have great careers, they both have loads of money, they are physically well, and both have great genetic structure, leading to a hot, well cared, rich, healthy, and did a mention hot, baby! But there is one huge problem though…

_I'm having a baby, with my great friend who apparently is my ex as well._

_**How the hell did life get this complicated?**_

**Lucas' Point Of View**

'_What the fuck am I going to do?' _He thought to himself. He finally lets the phone drop from his grasp as he placed his hands on his face. His breath was heavy and slow. Tears were starting to form in his eyes but he refused for them to fall. He placed his right arm on the back of his neck and rubbed on it, a sure sign of ache, not on his neck but on his whole being, especially his heart.

He quickly transferred his other hand on his chest, positioning it towards his left so he can feel the movement and beating of his heart. It wasn't fast but it thumped loudly, he could feel it. Yet another sign of immense pain.

He wondered how much his heart could take, you know, having HCM and all. He thought long and hard. _Why was he hurting so much? _He should be happy, there was a time that he wanted no one else to have his baby except her, but then again, it was a long time ago. He did love her; it's just that after everything they've been through, he's not sure if he was truly in love with her. Maybe it was true that they weren't meant to be together since every time they try to work on their relationship, fate itself finds a way to intervene. Now he wonders if fate has something against them even just as friends. It seems as though it doesn't want them to have anything to do with each other. Why the hell would it pull this on them? Of all the times they've slept around with other people, why now? Why with each other?

He wonders why fate keeps playing these tricks on them.

_Does it just really want them to be apart? _

_Or maybe it's finding a way to pull them together?  
_

Who knows? Well, definitely not him.

His mind was full of questions, questions that definitely can't be answered by him, or Brooke, especially not now. Then he thought about Brooke and how hard this must be for her. He wasn't the one who will have to take time off from work, be brought into labor and spend 9 aching months carrying his child. He thought of how scared she must be. Brooke Davis is tough, but even she can't handle this on her own.

He needed to help her and be with her, reassure her that he will always be there for her and that everything will be fine. But first, he needs to reassure his self first. How can he make her believe him if he doesn't even believe himself?

Without any second thoughts, he got his keys and ran towards his driveway. He hopped in his car bringing nothing but the clothes on his bare back. He started the engine and started driving.

He turned on the radio and prepared himself for the long drive ahead of him. It was late, and it was a long way from here, but there's no stopping him. He needs to do this for her first and for his self as well.

Before he goes to her, he needs to find his self first, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

_Far past these roads there is a place _

_Where all our precious dreams remain _

_Someday I know I'll find a way _

_To keep myself from holding on _

_Stay awake with the sound of my voice _

_I'm restless from the silence in the air _

2 hours passed and he still hasn't shown any sign of stopping. He seemed restless maybe, but tired, never. He would never be tired of doing these things for her. She was more than any friend, but she wasn't his girl friend, and that made all the difference.

_I want to be somewhere I can see the roads _

_A place where every time you breathe a wish comes true _

_I want to be where love is real _

_And memories of distant days come to life again _

Why couldn't life be simple? Why couldn't this have happened when they were still very much in love? Then again, they would have been too young. Like he said before, life plays tricks on all of us, and sometimes he wished that they would just stop. If they haven't noticed, it's killing him, and it's killing her as well.

_Inside this room, time will stand still _

_As long as I'm not aware of change _

_The world outside leaves me behind by myself _

_There's no mercy for those who hold on _

Will they be able to get through this? Will they still be together after, or will this only pull them apart?

_Stay awake with the sound of my voice _

_I'm restless from the silence in the air _

_I want to be somewhere I can see the roads _

_A place where every time you breathe a wish comes true _

_I want to be where love is real _

_And memories of distant days come to life again _

Tears were streaming down his cheeks now, almost clouding his vision. '_Almost there_,' he kept saying to himself.

_Far past these roads there is a place _

_Where all our precious dreams remain _

_Someday I know I'll keep myself _

_From holding on to it _

He sang the final verse of the song, relating to every single word in the damn thing. He poured all his emotion out and kept this up for a while but immediately stopped when he finally saw what he was looking for. There it was, the sign that he was dying to see…

_I want to be somewhere I can see the roads _

_A place where every time you breathe a wish comes true _

_I want to be where love is real _

_And memories of distant days come to life again_

**Welcome to Tree Hill.**

* * *

_**So there it is... I hope it didn't suck. I made it all in one day so I understand if you don't like it that much. I want to improve my writing skills and I believe that this is my best way to learn, through constructive criticism...**_

_**If you guys are willing to teach, then I'm willing to learn:) So please leave me a review telling me what you think :) Take care everyone:)**_

**_ By the way the song I used is The Longest Story by Daphne Loves Derby, my oh so favorite band! _  
**


	5. Great Minds Think Alike

Good day everyone! Here's the latest chapter! Sorry if took kind of long, it was just that this past weeks had been a killer to me. Talk about exams, projects, college entrance test. Major headache. Reviews are love :) So anyway... without further ado, here it is.

* * *

Here he was, finally. After hours of non-stop driving, he finally reached his destination. He slowly got off of his car, leaving it in the middle of the deserted highway, not bothering to turn the engine off. He took one, two, three steps, and then stopped. The light coming from the headlights of his car illuminated the sign standing right in front of him. 

**Welcome to Tree Hill**

He stood there planted into the ground, motionless. Then, he starts to show signs of movement, but when he does shift from his position, instead of returning to his car, he merely sits down on the ground focusing even more on the sign in front of him. He draws deep breaths, taking in the scenery around him, and then closes his eyes. Finally, after a long time, he's home.

After what had seemed like forever, yet was still not long enough for Lucas, he made his way back in his car and drove through the familiar streets that not long ago were too familiar to him. He turns down the music from his stereo and drives at a speed less than 10 kmph. He was contemplating to himself just truly how much he missed this place. He passes through his old school, Tree Hill High, then laughs and shakes his head. Years ago he would have done anything to leave this hell town, who would've thought that he would miss it this much? And he truly did. Sometimes he wished he could go back and spend time with his friends, his family, and everyone place. I guess what his mom said was true; there truly was just one Tree Hill.

He honestly had no specific destination in mind. He just went where the road took him. Who would've thought that that road would pass through Tree Hill High, Peyton's house, Karen's Café, Naley's mansion, his old house, and finally, the Rivercourt? He guessed that this was just really a small town.

This place brought back memories, too many actually. With the good memories that came, bad ones could not be avoided. And with those memories, his present situation dawned on him. He had almost completely forgotten the little problem that he left, almost, being the operative word.

He parked his car and slowly got off. He closed the car door then just stood there, taking in his surroundings. Here he was, where everything started, hopefully where he can restart himself once again. Somehow he has lost himself through the years. The old Lucas would have kept in touch better with his friends and family, the old Lucas wouldn't have gotten drunk and have sex with Brooke fully aware that that may ruin the only friendship he had at the moment, and the old Lucas would have known what to do when it comes to these situations. He was definitely not the old Lucas anymore. The old Lucas just ceased to exist. How did this happen, you may ask? Life happened.

People change not because they want to, but because they need to. Sometimes, you have to change to survive in this world that's ever changing. You need to know how to camouflage yourselves in order to avoid the hungry eyes of your predators. Life simply works this way, but does it mean that you can't change back? No. And that was why he came here.

He needed to think, and like what the old Lucas would have done, he came to this court. He circled the white linings that marked the outside borders of the old basketball court. It was slightly blurred already. Then he makes his way to the middle circle. He looks around. He had never noticed before the view from that point was, and it was breath-taking. You could see everything from that exact spot. It was probably the best seat in the house.

He got so caught up in his thoughts until he felt a drop of water fall on his cheek. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was starting to rain. But instead of running towards shelter, he took a seat right there in the middle of the court. He then proceeded lying down. The cement was cold and a little wet, but that didn't matter. He closed his eyes and remained lying on the floor, heaving deeper breaths by the second. It was a good thing that it was raining though; at least if anyone saw him, it wouldn't seem obvious that he was crying.

_What am I going to do?_

When the rain had stopped, he heard footsteps from afar that were carefully coming towards him. He then felt a body positioning itself right beside him, and right then; he already knew who it was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not even bothering to open his eyes to look at the person.

"I guess great minds think alike." She said, now sure that he knew who she was exactly.

She then closed her own eyes, much like what Lucas had been doing, but unlike him, she couldn't keep her eyes closed for that long, nor her mouth.

"How'd you know it was me?" Brooke asked, turning her face towards him.

Without looking at her, his lips formed a small smile. With his eyes still remaining closed, he replied, "I guess great minds think alike."

She smiled at him, and then turned her head back to its original position. But then, she took a deep breath and asked,

"What are we going to do Lucas?" he heard her whisper.

"Honestly, I don't know." He says, then for the first time since she came there, he looked at her, only to be met with Brooke who had obviously been crying, and was now evidently hurt with what he had just said. The frown on her face suddenly became a scowl when he saw him smile. '_Does think that this is some kind of joke?' _She thinks to herself. And she was about to wipe that smile off his face when he suddenly spoke. "All I know is that we're going to get through this together." he said, taking her fragile hands into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

It was now her turn to smile. Both of them were now smiling, faces mere inches apart. So he leaned in and kissed her, on the forehead of course, right before he returned to his previous state, without letting go of her hand. She then herself returned her gaze back to the sky one last time, then closed her eyes. At that moment, somehow, she felt that they were going to be alright.

True, he hasn't gotten the old Lucas back, but he's getting there.

* * *

So, there it is. Sorry if it's kind of short, but I just felt like it was better to leave it at that than put another scene. Please review! Tell me what you think and what you want to happen next :) take care. 


	6. The Start Of A Beautiful Friendship

**_So you guys might think that I updated fast... I just felt like I owed you for not updating as soon and for possibly not updating as soon for the next chapter. Exam week is coming up so there:)_**

****_**To all of you who are wondering what happened in the past, this chapter and probably the next as well will explain exactly what happened as to why things are like this, why he lost himself and the people he loved as well, and how their friendship came to existence. Hope you enjoy! Please leave review! You guys are what makes and or breaks my day! Have fun:)  
**_

* * *

_It's been barely a year since graduation, since the day they all spread out all over the United States in pursuit of their own dreams. It's only been months yet the distance has already put a huge strain in the relationships among the friends and lovers. There were the occasional phone calls and emails now and then, but somehow that wasn't enough. School proved to be a hindrance as well. It was really hard to adjust under these conditions. The only ones who stayed strong were Nathan and Haley. Wow, big shocker there._

_Peyton and Lucas were __**okay. **__This was the time when Lucas was able to tell the difference between good, and simply okay. They were okay, but definitely not good, and if he didn't act now, that okay would soon turn to just simply inexistent. At the beginning of their relationship, it seemed as though they would get through anything that life would put them through, but now, it seemed as though the slightest turbulence would shatter everything that they've worked on. It wasn't as though they didn't try to keep in touch; it was just that school made it pretty hard to do so. _

_The morning before Christmas, while Lucas was rummaging through his stuff in his closet, he stumbled upon a plain cd. It merely said "To Lucas, Love Peyton" on the cover. He remembered when she gave it to him, right before she left, saying to him "If you get lonely, give this song another listen." It was a line from Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's, and just the thought of it made him smile. He decided to play the cd on his laptop and as if on cue, the song started playing._

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

_He grabs one of the many pictures on his desk, the one that had only the two of them in it. She was sitting in between his legs while their fingers were intertwined, smiling happily at the camera. And as he listened to the song, it only made him realize just how much he truly did miss her. _

_So, he booked the soonest flight headed to LA. He was eager to see her for the first time in God knows how long. He was about to reach for his cell phone to call her when he stops, deciding that he instead wanted to surprise her. So he does just that. He gets on the first flight to LA. Once he got there, he hailed a cab that brought him to her apartment but not before he stops for flowers along the way. His hands kept fidgeting inside the pockets of his coat, not only because of the cold. He couldn't contain his excitement any longer. _

_He knocks on the door once, twice, thrice, yet no answer. So he decides to use the spare key she gave him. When he enters the room, the lights were off, so he calls out her name. "Peyton? Babe, are you home?" There was no answer. So he switches the light on only to be surprised that a lot has changed. The room was all white with small flowers as a border. There was a cd collection, yet it was stacked perfectly under the tv, probably less than 60, a small number compared to her old ones that reached probably a thousand. Hundreds of thoughts came rushing through his head… 'Has she changed?' He simply shakes his head, 'no she hasn't, and even if she has, __**we **__haven't changed.' He inserts his hand in his right pocket once again and takes a deep breath. 'This is it' he thinks._

_He sets his bag on the floor and placed the bouquet in his hands on the center table. He then plops himself on the cream colored couch and waited anxiously for her to return. An hour and a half later, he hears the creek of the door opening. He hears laughter as well. He knows that life, and just hearing it again made his heart melt. God, how he loved this girl! But then the smile on his face quickly faded when he heard not one, but two laughs, and the other wasn't a girl's. His assumptions were true, she wasn't alone._

"_Oh my god Josh, you're so hilarious!" he heard her say as she entered the room with a guy, who he assumed, was named Josh._

_He could see the smile on her face wash away the minute she saw him._

"_Lucas?" she asks._

"_Surprise?" he says meekly not really quite sure what he was feeling at the moment._

"_Hey," she puts on a smile and reaches out to envelope him in a hug, but Lucas could see right through her, he knew, it was a fake._

"_Who's he?" he asks, as he eyes the guy from head to toe._

"_Uhm," he could sense her discomfort a mile away. "Lucas, this is Josh. Josh, this is Lucas, an old friend." She says._

"_Old friend?!" he protested. "Last time I checked I was your boyfriend?" he scoffed._

"_Lucas, can we please not do this here?" _

"_I think I'm going to go," Josh interrupts, not wanting to get in their heated situation._

"_Yeah, I think you better," Peyton says._

"_No Josh, stay." Lucas sternly says._

"_Lucas! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asks him, now furious with his actions._

"_What am I doing? What are you doing? We haven't seen each other in 3 months and this is the greeting I get? Thanks! You shouldn't have!" He says sarcasm evident in his voice._

"_Just… just… what do you want Luke?" she asks, defeated._

"_I came all the way here to surprise my girlfriend who I haven't seen for how long, during Christmas Eve because I've missed her so much! But guess the surprise was on me." He says in a mean tone that he knew would obviously get to her._

"_I don't know what you want me to say" she says honestly while shaking her head, avoiding his eyes._

"_I want you to tell me the truth." He looks at her intently. He was angry, but more than angry, he was hurt. He was really, really hurt._

"_I can't do this anymore." She sighed. _

"_What do you mean?" He asked confused. They were too focused on each other that they completely neglected the presence of the other boy who seemed quite intrigued by the drama that was unfolding in the room._

"_You wanted the truth, so I'm giving it to you. I'm sorry Luke, but I just can't take this thing anymore. You and I, we're just not working anymore." She said, with all honesty._

"_Is this because of him?!" he asks, it was more like a statement rather than question actually, finally acknowledging the presence of the other boy. _

"_No, this has nothing to do with him! This is about you and me Luke. Josh and I are just friends. I promise. We're just going off into different directions. We go weeks with no communication whatsoever, and during those times I got to realize that I needed you less and less. It shouldn't be this way Lucas." She looks at him with pleading eyes that were on the verge of crying, hoping that he'd understand._

"_We can still fix things Peyton. I know we can. If we just try a little harder…" he wasn't even able to continue, she immediately cut in._

"_I'm tired of trying Lucas. Maybe we're just really not meant to be."_

_Ouch. Her last words stung him more than she would ever know._

"_Why? Why now?" he asks, tears already forming in his own eyes._

"_You have no idea how many times I've picked up the phone and dialed your number."_

"_Then why didn't you?"_

"_Because I was afraid, I didn't want to hurt you. I love you Luke, I still do. I just really can't do this anymore." He knew that she was telling him the truth, and that made it only hurt even more._

"_Then I guess, this is it," he said defeated._

"_I'm sorry Luke, I truly am." And she truly was. She never wanted to hurt him, she just knew that they weren't going to get anywhere, and it will only hurt them both even more if they put this off any longer. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. She was hurt too, more than she can ever show._

_He simply nodded his head and said, "Yeah, me too." He then got his bag and slung it on his shoulder. He opened the door, and before completely vanishing from her sight, he whispered "Merry Christmas Peyton."_

_He could feel the cool winter breeze on his face as he exited the building. He continued to fight the tears that were threatening to fall anytime on his way back to the airport._

_He sat in the airport, waiting impatiently by the gate. His foot was shaking and her fingers were tapping on his thigh. He then takes something from the bottom of his right pocket. It was a red velvet box._

_He sighs then puts it back in his pocket. He was so close to making the biggest mistake of his life. Maybe they just really weren't meant to be. He leans back on the chair he was sitting on and slowly rubs his temples. Then he hears someone sit beside him. He could hear the girl talking on her cell phone._

"_Yes mom, don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm at the airport already; I'm just waiting to board the plane. Yes, I'll be careful. Merry Christmas, I love you too. Bye mom." She then sighs and shakes her head. "Mothers."_

_He chuckled with what the girl said. He didn't mean to eavesdrop; he just couldn't stop himself from tuning in. There was something about this girl that seemed get him completely drawn. The girl had her back turned to him. She had the most beautiful brown curls he has seen for a while. Her clothes seemed really expensive_. _ And that voice, it seemed so familiar. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that that woman was…_

"_Excuse me?!" the girl scoffed, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Were you listening to my conversation?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry I just…" he started and excuse but was immediately cut by the girl._

"_Lucas?" she asks as she stares at him intently. He scrounges his forehead trying to remember the girl._

"_Brooke?" he says and she immediately lounges at him._

"_Lucas! Oh my God! I missed you so much!" _

"_I missed you too Brooke!" he admits. And he did, he truly did; he just never realized it until now. _

_As she slowly pries herself from him, both of them had evident happiness marked on their faces._

"_What were you doing here in LA?" she finally asks._

"_I…" he hesitated, contemplating whether he should tell her or not. "You know what, it's not important. But what about you? What have you been up to here?"_

"_I've been an apprentice to a really great designer here. They say that I'm only a few more steps from my dream! I'm actually going to Charlotte for a few weeks for training. Can you believe it?"_

"_Charlotte? No way! I'm kind of living there! Wow, it seems as though everything is falling into place for you. I'm really proud of you Brooke." He said as he gives her a reassuring smile._

"_Thanks." She says, she was already starting to blush. "How are you and Peyton?"_

_'Wow, way to ruin the mood' he thought to himself. He doesn't answer her at first, thinking of the proper words to use. He then smirks, "How are you and Chase?" he said sarcastically.  
_

"_Touché," she laughs, fully understanding what he meant._ _Once their laughter had died down, she spoke once again. _"_What happened?"_

_Lucas was about to answer her when they heard the announcement of the boarding of their plane followed by a season's greeting._

"_Well wouldn't you know, my flight is boarding so I can't… I guess I'll see you." He said trying to excuse himself from telling her what really happened mere hours ago._

"_Oh no you don't!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to face her. "_**We **_have a long flight." She smirked. Once again, he had underestimated Brooke Davis._

"_I'm not going to get away from you, won't I?" he asked sarcastically, and she merely shakes her head._

_He then laughs and slings his arm on her shoulder. "Come on Pretty Girl, let's get this over with."_

_He leads her towards the boarding gate but right when they were about to get there, she pulled him back once again._

"_What is it this time?" he laughs. He sees her motioning for him to look up, so he does just that. To his surprise, he saw a mistletoe dangling from the ceiling. He then shifts his gaze to Brooke who now had a grin on her face. He smirks at this. She leans in and right when their lips were about to touch, she twists her head and kisses his cheek instead._

"_Merry Christmas Luke," she whispered in his ear._

"_Merry Christmas to you too, Brooke," he smiles. "You know what?"_

"_What?" she asks, pretending to be intrigued. He puts his arm back on her shoulder and pulls her closer, whispering to her ear,  
_

"_I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

And it truly was.

* * *

**_So what do you guys think? This is like the longest chapter I've done so far for this story so I hope it makes up for the short ones. hehe:) Please leave a review! Until the next update! Bye!_  
**


	7. When The Rain Pours

**_Hey everyone! Exam week is done! Last week was so brutal! Ah! My grades are crashing! Damn. On the bright side... I did finish this chapter... though I honestly am not that happy about it... anyway thanks to Natalie for the support and the suggestions! You were a great help! So without further ado... here it is:) Please review! You guys are my inspiration!_**

* * *

And they remained steady in that spot in the middle of the Rivercourt, under the beautiful tapestry of stars in the sky. Somehow, each other's presence had given them the feeling of security, something that they both haven't felt in a long time. Maybe it was the fact that they were home or that it was a peaceful night, but there's something about the aura here that makes them wish that they never have to leave, that this moment would never end.

But unfortunately, it has to. Thunder could now be heard while lightning had started to strike in the sky. Now, all that was missing was…

"Rain!" Lucas said as he felt raindrops falling on his face. He sits up and looks at the fragile girl still lying peacefully beside him, showing no signs of wanting to move. "Brooke, it's starting to rain. We have to get to shelter." He said as he slowly shook her body taking into consideration the possibility that she may have fallen asleep.

"I don't want to move. Can't we just stay here?" she whispered, yet still showed no initiative on moving whatsoever. She was awake, but did that mean that she wanted to move and face reality? No way.

"No Brooke, we have to go now. As much as I want to lie here with you, once the rain pours, there's a big chance that you might get sick. That wouldn't be good for the baby," he pleaded, trying to convince her to come with him

He didn't see it, but with his words, a small smile formed her lips. She was able to prove at that moment that he truly would be a great father, not that she doubted him; nope, not even for one second. But that smile vanished just as quickly as it had appeared, for this was when it had hit her: there was something living in her now. She was going to be a mother soon, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

"Brooke," she heard him say, snapping her from her daze. She finally opens her eyes, meeting her hazel brown eyes with his ocean blue ones. He was looking down on her now since he was on his feet, extending his hand for her to take.

She hesitated for a second, contemplating and trying to organize her thoughts, but then he says "Please," with eyes that were begging her to listen to him. She nods her head then reaches for the hand he was offering. He gently pulls her up, and she stumbles a little but soon regains her balance. The rain was pouring a little harder now. They run towards an old shed just a few steps away from where they came. It wasn't much, but at least they were finally out of the rain.

He shakes his head, trying to dry his wet hair. She does the same as well. They were both soaked and her white shirt how now become see through revealing her sexy black bra. If he didn't remind himself that the woman in front of him was basically his best friend at the moment, he would have been totally aroused by their situation. Then again, come to think of it, she's already pregnant.

He sees her in the corner of his eye and she was shivering. He then takes off the hoodie he was wearing and told her to put it on. She tilted her head and looked at him quizzically.

"But what about you?" she questions, concern written in her eyes.

"I'll be fine. I don't want you to catch a cold." he said while offering her a warm smile, one that she returned with genuine one as well. "And as much as I love seeing you half naked, I don't think that under our current circumstance would be the most appropriate thing." He said jokingly.

He seemed so genuine with his gestures and it made her feel lucky to have him with her. It was when he's like this when she remembers why she fell in love with this guy before. He was sensitive, sweet and caring. He knows well how to treat a girl. But also, it's times like these that she remembers why she shouldn't fall in love with him again, because she realizes that he is just this really great guy, a great guy who deserved much better than someone who's already soiled, and tainted... someone like her.

"_Get off me! HELP!" she shouted as she tried to push the guy off of her in an attempt to escape his strong clutch, but unfortunately fails miserably. The guy only tightens his grip on her wrists that were now against one of the walls of the Hilton's expensive suites. He pressed his body even more to hers and the pressure is crushing her body._

"_Isn't this what you wanted huh whore? You've done this a million times with a million different guys. This shouldn't be any different right?" he asked rhetorically then breathes in her scent. He buries his head in her hair and he could feel the tears that were streaming down her cheeks… but he didn't care._

"_Please, stop," she pleaded. "AH!" she screeched the moment she felt him slam himself inside her. It wasn't a scream of pleasure but of pure agony. He continued this for a few more minutes and once he was able to release himself, he finally moves out of her. He walks away and leaves the half-dead looking girl that he had just used for his own twisted pleasure._

_She was pale all over, and all throughout her cab ride, she didn't utter a single word aside from a specific street where she wanted the driver to take her. Her mind was blank and she was only staring blankly somewhere else. She didn't even hear the driver when he said that they have reached their destination. It wasn't the sex purely that bothered her; it's the fact that he perceived her to be this promiscuous slut that would do anything for a good fuck. The sad thing is this wasn't the first time it had happened._

_Ding…._

_She rang the doorbell once. She could hear the shuffling coming from inside the room, footsteps that were making its way towards the door, hopefully to let her in._

"_Who is it?" she heard a voice say._

"_It's me," was merely her answer. She heard the shifting of the locks of the door, signaling that the person had already recognized her voice._

"_Brooke, what happened" the person asked worriedly. He saw the second he had opened the door that she was definitely not well. She had bruises all over, and her lip was slightly bleeding. She looked weak, very weak._

"_Lucas…" was all she could say as her legs finally gave up on her and collapsed, luckily he was there to catch her._

"Brooke! Are you alright?" he asks, bringing her out of her thoughts. "You're starting to shake already. Please, just take it." He pleads her once again. She looks up and sees him still extending his right arm where the hoodie was positioned waiting for her to take it and put it on.

She hesitated once again until eventually reluctantly agreed. She slowly removed her wet shirt that stuck on her skin accentuating her every curve. She saw him blush, yet said nothing. She took the hoodie from his arm and he helped her put it on. During that time, her eyes were fixed on his face. She looked at him intently and even when she heard him laugh, she did not remove her gaze.

"What?" he laughed. "Do I have mud on my face?"

"Why do you care so much?" she asked seriously, totally disregarding his previous question.

He simply smiled at her.

"_Why do you care so much?" she asked him weakly. He had just carried her into his bedroom and placed her carefully on his bed._

_He didn't give her an answer. He just stood up and left the room. A few minutes later, he entered the room where she was currently occupying, with a bowl of warm water and a hand towel. He set the bowl beside the bed and dips the towel in it. He then places it on her porcelain skin, gently massaging it as he washes her._

"_What happened, Brooke?" he finally asked. She knew this was coming sooner or later, she just wished that is was later._

_She simply looked away. Her tears were forming in her eyes, the memory immediately coming back. She suddenly felt disgusted of herself. She then feels a comforting hand on her back._

"_Please, tell me." He pleaded. She nodded her head and told him what had happened. _

_She was drinking at this bar, but it was only her 3__rd__ drink for the night. She was still completely sober. This gorgeous guy then approached her and offered her another drink, which she gladly took. She takes a sip, and the next thing she knew, she was already being escorted into a car and checking in at the Hilton's. The rest is history._

_All throughout her story, tears were vigorously falling on her cheeks and fear was clearly visible in her eyes. On his though, anger was sketched._

"_How the hell could he do that to you?!" he said furiously. His fists were clenched and looked like they were ready to go head on with the guy._

"_Lucas please, whatever you are thinking, don't do it. He's not worth it." She said meekly._

"_How can you say that, after what that bastard did to you?!" he said, getting angrier by the second._

"_Lucas, please just listen to me! This isn't about him! This is about me, how people look down at me as nothing more but an easy target. This is about pathetic I am for not learning. This is about my stubbornness and hard headedness that always causes me to get in these kinds of situations! And this is about how much I hate myself for knowing these things yet continue living like this!"_

_She was slightly taken aback when she felt his strong arms around her but relaxed into his embrace soon enough. He just let her cry on his shoulder and take out all her frustration on him._

"_Am I really that much of a whore?" she cried._

"_Of course not Brooke…" he tried to console._

"_Yes I am. If I wasn't then this wouldn't have happened. I would have a stable relationship and real friends with me, but I don't!"_

"_Don't say that. What happened was not your fault, so do not blame yourself, and the reason why you're not in a relationship is because those guys do not deserve your heart. And don't ever, think that you don't have friends, because I'll always be here Brooke… always." He comforted her, trying to help soothe the pain. Hopefully it was working._

_It took while, but once she had calmed down, or at least regained some of her composure, he laid her down slowly on the bed once again. He pulls the blanket over her and kisses the top of her head and whispers a short goodnight. He waited until she fell asleep but even until then, he refused to let her out from his sight._

_He lies on the recliner inside the room that was facing the bed. He slowly closed his eyes and just as he was falling asleep, he felt a body fitting herself right beside him, trying its best for both of them to fit in._

"_Why do you care so much?" she asks one last time._

"_Because I just do," he answers with a smile._

_She nods. She honestly didn't know what she wanted him to say, but whatever it was, she was sure that what he said was much better._

"What are we going to do Luke?"

"First, are sure that you're pregnant? Not that I'm questioning you or whatsoever. Have you taken a test or something?" he asks

She shakes her head.

"Once the rain calms down a bit, we'll drive to the nearest drug store and we'll take the test. Okay?"

She takes a deep breathe and nods her head. She had been trying to put off taking the test since she first started getting these hunches. She knows that once she takes the test, no matter what the result comes from it, things wouldn't be the same again. She was never really a big fan of change.

"Brooke!" she heard him call out her name, snapping her once again from her daze. She's been zoning off a lot lately, thinking most likely.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked, quite sure that she didn't understand a word he had said.

"Yeah… you said… uhm… yeah." She stuttered, no clue what he said.

He laughs and simply shakes his head at this.

"I said that at the count of three, we run as fast as we can towards the car. Understand?" he asked making sure that she understood fully. He didn't want her to be unprepared for what they were going to do.

"Yes, Lucas. I understand. I'm not a kid you know." She asked while rolling her eyes.

"Are you with me?" he asked, reaching out his hand for her to take.

"I'm with you." She answers, then places her hand in his.

"One, two…" he started counting. She closed her eyes and with one deep breathe, "Three!" they ran across the whole court, laughing along the way.

Once they reached the car, he immediately rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his car keys. They got in, and right after he turns the engine on, he put on the heater.

"That was crazy!" she laughed.

"I know, but it was fun though," he said, and she agreed.

"Oh my God, look at me!" she explained while examining herself in the rearview mirror, "My make-up is all smudged! I like a mess!"

He smiled and thought _'same old Brooke'_

"You look great Brooke, you always do."

She blushed slightly because of his comment. She smiled and thought, '_same old Lucas'_

* * *

"Which one do we take?" he asked, confused. He clearly knows nothing about thing kinds of things.

"I don't know Luke. I'm not really the pregnancy tests expert." She said a little annoyed.

"Why don't we take one of each? Just to be sure… I mean remember what happened last time…" he suggested.

"Don't remind me!" she said, getting aggravate more and more. The memory was still quite vivid not only in her conscious mind, but was haunting her dreams as well. It was one, if not the biggest factor that contributed to her fear.

They paid for the tests and drove to his old house. He opened the lock and went inside. Everything pretty much looked the same. It surprised him that his mom didn't really touch his stuff. It looked exactly how he left it, not a CD out of place.

"Where's Karen and Lily?" she asked.

"I think they're in London right now if I'm not mistaken." He answered.

"Oh, the whole traveling the world thing," she commented, and earned her a small nod from him. "Good thing they're not here. It's just going to make things even more awkward than it already is."

"Yeah I know. Let's get this over with. Are you ready?" he asked.

"No, but do I have a choice." She asked. He laughs and shakes his head.

"No."

"Yeah I thought so."

He hands her the tests and she shakily reaches out for them but before she was able to touch the boxes, she pulls her hand swiftly back.

"You know, we could always do it tomorrow. I'm kind of sleepy…" she tried to reason while faking a yawn.

"Brooke…" he warned.

"Fine." She said then snatched the tests from his hands and headed towards the bathroom.

Before she exited the room, she turned to glance at him one more time.

"This is it huh?" she asked, quite unsure of what the outcome of this whole thing would be.

"Yeah," he answered. She turned her back towards him but before she could move one step, he called out her name which made her look back.

"Good luck," he said nervously.

She smiled and gave him a very small 'Thanks' before vanishing from his sight.

"Good luck?! What the hell was that!" He scolded himself while smacking his forehead with his palm. He then takes a seat on his old bed, waiting… and waiting… and waiting… Damn, how much longer is she going to be in there?

Ten minutes had gone by, yet no news yet. It was mere ten minutes, it took even longer to walk from home to school, yet those ten minutes were probably one of the longest moments in his life. Those ten minutes, seemed like eternity to the boy. Brooke had been in that bathroom for a long time and the anticipation was killing him. Did he want for it to be negative, meaning that they weren't having a baby, or positive that they would indeed be having a baby? He honestly didn't know what he wanted. All he knew is that their future, relied greatly in that, or should he say those pieces of white sticks.

Another 10 minutes passed, another eternity of waiting. No news still.

"Brooke?" he called out, yet there was no answer.

"Brooke?" he called out once again, and yet again no answer.

"Brooke?!" he called out, his voice now filled with evident worry.

When he still heard no response from the girl who's supposedly inside the bathroom taking 15 pregnancy tests, his concern got the best of him and decided to check on her. He slowly turned the bathroom doorknob and called out once more.

"Brooke? Are you there? I'm coming in alright?" he shouted from the other side of the door.

When the door was fully opened, he was shocked to be revealed an almost lifeless Brooke passed out on the ground, with 14 pregnancy test sticks scattered around her.

"Brooke!" He exclaimed. He ran to her and took her in his arms. He carefully stood up with her in his arms, carrying her in a bridal fashion. As he did so, her palm that rested on her chest fell dangling on her side. He then heard an object drop, an object that she was probably holding awhile ago. When he looked down, there it was the missing test.

Just like all the rest, it merely confirmed one thing: their baby was on its way.

* * *

**_There it was... I hope it didn't suck... It was like the longest chapter I've done so far, even longer than the previous one! And that made me happy! I have no idea why though. Hehe:) Please leave a review! Thanks a lot!_**


	8. The Choices We Make

**_Hey everyone, sorry if it took a little longer for me to update. Anyway, I hope you guys like it..._**

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my fic! I love all of you!_ **

_Also, special thanks goes to Natalie! You were a lot of help! So without further ado... here it is._

* * *

If this place was a store, then the Scott family would probably be one of their best customers so far. Heart attacks, car accidents, shootings, pregnancies, and other complications, you name it, they've probably went through it. 

"Hello, Tree Hill Memorial Hospital, how may I help you?" he overheard the nurse who was talking on the phone at the front desk, say.

He impatiently tapped his fingers on his lap and his foot was shaking uncontrollably. Saying that he was scared would be an understatement to what he was actually feeling at that moment. Visions of Brooke, lying lifeless on the cold bathroom floor surrounded by numerous positive pregnancy tests, continued to haunt his mind.

"_Brooke, wake up please," he pleaded the girl lying helplessly in his arms who didn't seem to hear a single word he was saying. There was no response whatsoever coming from her. He didn't know what else to do, so he did the best thing he could think of. He gently but hurriedly carried her outside to his car. He laid her down in the backseat of his car then took his place in the driver seat, immediately rushing to the nearest hospital he could remember._

_He must have ran more than 5 stop signs and went way over the speed limit allotted for the small town, but as of the moment, he was too caught up by their situation to give a damn. He had to get her to the hospital, as fast as he could, no matter what it took._

Once he finally reached his destination, he wearily watched her most likely pregnant ex girlfriend being wheeled into the emergency room.

_He looked around and saw some nurses chatting around while others looked haggard. Some would give their sympathies yet once they turn around; it's as if nothing had happened. It was their job to save people, but that was just it, a job. It is mere standard protocol to ask personal question like why and how things happened. Lucas had learned this after more than 5 times he's been to a hospital, each time asking him the same question… _

"_What happened?" the doctor asked._

"_I don't know sir," he started, he shook his head and worry was etched all over his face, "I just found her unconscious on the bathroom floor. I was hoping you could tell me what happened."_

"_I'm not sure yet, but once I find out what's wrong with her I will inform you. May ask, are you family?" the doctor asked once again. Yet another standard protocol and Lucas once again was fully aware of this. Silently, he thanked his past experiences with these kinds of things, knowing full well that they wouldn't give him any information whatsoever if he answered that he wasn't related to the patient._

"_I'm her baby's father."_

"Mr. Scott?" a familiar voice asked, shaking Lucas from his thoughts. He turns his head and sees the doctor that he had spoken nearly 2 hours ago. He quickly jumps to his feet and rushes towards the doctor, immediately throwing hundreds of questions at him in one breathing.

"Calm down Mr. Scott. First of all, Ms. Davis suffered from over-fatigue. Her body's defense had fallen; this usually happens when a person is put under a lot of stress or does not get the necessary rest and energy the body needs to function. Has Brooke been under a lot of stress lately?" he asked.

"I guess so. She also kind of got soaked in the rain a while ago maybe that had something to do with it as well?" he asked, feeling a little guilty for basically being the cause of her sickness.

"It probably is the main reason why her defenses broke down. Next time, I'd recommend using an umbrella?" the doctor joked, trying to slightly lighten the mood. Apparently, Lucas didn't see it as a joke since he simply nodded his head, silently cursing himself for letting this happen.

"Anyway, right now she is resting. Make sure she gets plenty of that once she gets discharged. Make sure she drinks plenty of fluids as well. She has to regain her strength. If she overworks her body again, it might become more serious than it is now," he instructs while Lucas simply nodded, making mental notes of what the doctor was telling him.

"If you have anymore questions, just ask for me at the front desk. You can go see her now, she's in room B112," the doctor bid farewell and started to retreat when he heard Lucas call out.

"Hey, Doc. What about the… is it… what happened to the…" he stuttered.

"The baby's fine," he stated simply then finally made his way down the lonely hallways of the hospital.

* * *

"Hey stranger," she greeted immediately, in an even raspier voice than before, the moment she saw him enter the room. 

"Hey back at you," he greeted her back. She looked really tired and weak; he wished he could just bring back the life to the girl he once called Cheery.

After watching her drift in and out of sleep over the course of a couple of hours, he felt his own body to turn against him as exhaustion started to get through him.This however, was not able to tear him away from the sleeping beauty he was set to guard… not even once. Besides, it gave him time to digest the newly processed information that became known to him just a couple of hours ago.

"_The baby's fine."_

It hadn't hit him until when he heard the doctor say those words. Those three words confirmed his greatest worry and sealed his fate. He was going to be a father soon, and true he was scared, but somewhere deep down, he couldn't deny the pang of happiness he felt in his heart to hear that their baby was still there, healthy and alive. That was enough to wash away the initial fear and bring him to feel contented.

After everything he had thought about, such as weighing the pros and cons of having a baby, thinking of names and a lot more, he came to a brief conclusion: they have a lot talk about.

"You know, you scared me there," told her honestly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and smiled sheepishly at him.

He just laughed and pulled a chair towards her bed and took a seat beside her. He took her hands in his and placed a gentle kiss on them. Just as he was doing so, another doctor, came in but was left unnoticed by the two.

The sight before her made the doctor smile. Somehow, without any idea what history the two shared, she felt that the two would get somewhere, together. She instantly saw the tight bond between the two from the way he held her hand and the way they seemed to converse even in the absence of words. The two undeniably shared a connection, and they were surely going to need it now more than ever.

She fakes cough to get their attention, and once they had finally acknowledged her presence, she introduced herself.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Anniston and I will be Brooke's OBGYN during her stay here."

The smile on Brooke's face slowly faltered once she realized what exactly the doctor was there for. This wasn't left unnoticed by Lucas, so he gave her hand reassuring squeeze before urging the doctor to continue.

"So I'm here to conduct a few tests and see how you're baby is doing, is that okay with you Brooke?" Dr. Anniston asked rather nicely.

Brooke merely nodded her head in response. The doctor quickly understood and prepared her stat sheets.

"So okay, Lucas right?" she asked him, "If you would kindly step outside for a while we go through the standard tests. We'll call for you once were done" she stated, offering a small smile.

"I'm just going to be outside okay Brooke?" he informed her as he left a small kiss on her forehead and began to walk away when he suddenly felt her hand tug on his.

"Can't he just stay here?" she whined.

"It's your choice; but a word of warning, the tests can be a little personal if I might say so myself, and you might not feel comfortable with him here."

"It's okay, I want him here." She reasoned

"You heard the doc Brooke. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I promise I'll just be outside," he tried convincing her.

"But Luke, I need you."

That was all he needed to hear.

Dr. Anniston wasn't kidding when she said that the test**s** were a little personal, but Brooke told him that she needed him, so there he was holding her hand all throughout the process.

After a couple of tests were done, the doctor said that it was finally time to have the ultrasound. After explaining what they might see or hear, she moved on to the procedure itself.

"This might be a little cold," the doctor said right before she applied the gel on Brooke's still flat tummy.

Brooke nodded then slightly tensed up when she started applying the gel. It was cold. This caused for her to slightly tighten her grip on Lucas' hand. He felt the added pressure on his hand. Knowing that she was uncomfortable, he kissed her hand and gently brushed it.

"From the looks of it, I would have to say that you are about 8 weeks along. There, you see that? That is your baby," the doctor said matter-of-factly with a smile on her face while pointing at the screen.

"What? I don't see anything!" Brooke said impatiently.

"It's right there,"

"You mean that tiny black dot?" Lucas finally spoke up to ask after what seemed likesuch a long time of silence.

"That's it, that's your baby," the doctor announced happily, a little too happily for Brooke's liking at the moment.

"No, that's not a baby, that's just a black dot! That can't be my baby!" she blurted out in disbelief.

Dr. Anniston's smile faltered for a minute, slightly taken aback by her feistiness. This isn't the first time she's seen such **a** situation though. She tried her best to understand the young girl. She looked at Brooke and immediately saw fear.

"Just wait a few weeks, and you'll see. That black dot right there is going to grow and soon enough will look more and more like what you're hoping to see. But Brooke, that is your baby, there's no mistake in that." The doctor explained.

Brooke did her best to keep her tears in tact while she nodded her head. Lucas had been absentmindedly running his hands on her back. He was scared shitless to say the least, but he couldn't show it, not in front of Brooke. She needs him to be strong for the both of them at the moment, and that was exactly what he was trying to do.

Brooke remained speechless as she stared into the machine right in front of her that displayed the sonogram of her baby. The doctor noticed this so she decided that it would be better to talk to Lucas, who despite the uneasiness, still seemed stable enough to talk about the situation.

So, she pulls him aside for while, just at a distance wherein she knows that Brooke would not be able to hear them.

"You have a lot of options, Lucas. You have the choice between keeping the baby, adoption, or termination completely, and I personally hope that you make the right decision, for both your sakes," the doctor advised.

"But how do we know which one?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. This isn't for me to decide."

"Can't you give us any advice?" he asked, more like pleaded actually.

"Look, I get to bring about 15 couples daily the good news that they are having a baby, yet only roughly half of those actually consider it as good news. And among that other half, only 35 percent of them actually go through with the pregnancy. Each time I have to take a life, I feel so dirty, and I could only imagine how the supposed mothers to be feel like. It's just plain horrible, but there is just nothing I can do about it. These women have no choice and so do I." she admitted honestly.

"We all have a choice, doc."

"And I suggest you use it wisely. I'm pretty sure that whatever you decide on, the outcome will forever leave a mark in both of you." The doctor advised.

He nods in understanding.

"She seems fragile," she said, referring to Brooke who still seemed to be stuck in some kind of trance, staring intently at the screen not hearing a word they were saying.

"She's just scared," Lucas defended.

"Take care of her; she needs you now more than ever."

* * *

"I'm keeping it." 

That was the last thing she had spoken in the last 2 hours. It was right before the doctor left to let her get some rest.

He in turn had never felt so relieved in his life. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this responsibility, but not once did he want their child to get hurt, not ever. He knew that this was a huge step for them and once they go through this, there was no turning back.

He looks down on the resting girl, with tears that had dried on her face, in front of him. She seemed so peaceful, yet so afraid all at the same time. He silently curses himself for being the cause of her pain once again.

_Aren't you tired of hurting her?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft shuffling noise, as the girl he had been watching opened her eye lids revealing the most gorgeous hazel brown eyes he's grown to love.

"Hey you," she greeted, and he gave her a small smile to greet her back.

"We're having a baby," he declared as he took her hands into his own and placed a gentle kiss on them.

"I'm scared," she said honestly then tears started forming in her eyes once again.

"I know. What can I do to make it better?" he asked.

She scooted a little to one side of the bed leaving a small space on her side. She tapped the empty space and he took this as his cue to lie down right beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and gently ran his hand through her hair while she took her place on his chest.

"Are you scared?" she muffled in his arms.

"I'm terrified," he admitted honestly.

He feels her nod her head and they fall into a comfortable silence once more.

"But I promise, I'm going to be there for you, always," he stated in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know," she answered.

"And I know that after all of this drama, we will still remain to be good friends, if not better."

"I know," she answered once again.

"You know I love you right?" he softly asked her.

She retained her silence for a second, yet showing no response whatsoever. Then he felt her head nod again against his chest, followed by a barely audible,

"I know."

* * *

**_So... what did you think? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Take care everyone!_**


	9. Running Home

Hey there everyone! Sorry if I took this long to update. I was kind of having a hard time thinking of how I this entire chapter would play out and so I just kind of got stuck with an idea but actually putting it down to words was the hardest part. I hope that you like the way it played out. I especially like the flashback in this chapter... it was just really cute :) Oh and for those of you who might be thinking that this story is full of fluff, well most of the time it might be but of course there will be drama as well. I just don't like overly dramatic stories... I mean are there people who are really that unlucky with life? Maybe there are, but I don't want the characters of this story to be one of them. So moving on, this chapter is like probably the longest I've written, ever, or at least for this particular story so I'm not sure if that means I'm improving or it only means that I put too much dialogues and unnecessary stuff but at least I am able to spice the story a little more.

Also another reason why I took a longer time to update is because I got uberly excited and skipped a few chapters and started writing one of the most important chapters ahead, one that you people have been asking from me... I want to perfect it so that it would turn out the way I really wanted it too... but before you guys get too excited, let me just say that first, it might not be exactly what you guys are hoping for, but it's definitely the start of it, and second, it might still come after two or so chapters after this one so there. :)

Big thanks to Natalie (ilovemedou) as always, for her generous help and support! So with that, I will delay you no further. Enjoy and then review!

* * *

"_**Where the hell are you Lucas?! I can't believe that you can't take a day off of your schedule for your sister and godson's birthday?!"**__ she scolded him on the phone_

"_Haley, I thought you would understand! My new manager is demanding a lot from me and if I don't do them, I might not ever be able to publish my book! You know I would come if I could, I just can't," he excused._

"_**You can't or you won't?"**__ she asked him accusingly._

"_What's the heck is that supposed to mean?" he retorted defensively. He knew exactly what she meant._

"_**You've changed Luke. Ever since the whole break-up fiasco between you and Peyton you've distanced yourself from us,"**__ Haley said with a sigh._

"_You're wrong Hales! This has nothing to do with Peyton! I already told you, I have so much stuff going on in my life right now, why the hell should I let Peyton drag me down? I told you that I just really am busy, so sorry." He answered rather coldly though with hints of bitterness somewhere in his voice._

"_**I understood when you missed my birthday and Nathan's, but now the kids'? Whatever your reason is, I just hope that it's worth losing your friends and family Luke, because if you don't act soon, you will,"**__ she warned then immediately hung up the phone leaving a very irritated Lucas on his own, or so he thought._

"_Haley! Hales!" he screamed at the phone hoping that she hadn't hung up on him. "Shit," he cursed when he heard the line go dead. He slammed the phone on the bed and sat right beside it. He buried his face on his hands in frustration. He ran his hand through his hair and slightly groped a few locks while taking one huge breath in an attempt to calm him down._

_**Run**_

_**Running all the time**_

"_New manager?" he heard a familiar voice ask._

_He looked up and saw Brooke standing in front of him, leaning on the frame of his open bedroom door, munching without a care on an apple._

"_Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" he asked rhetorically in an attempt to slightly lighten the conversation. _

"_I never knew you had a new manager," she shrugged hastily followed with a slight chuckle, totally disregarding his previous statement._

"_Okay, so maybe I don't," he admitted. "But I am working on finding one!" he tried to excuse._

"_Then why didn't you tell Haley that?" she asked him innocently, or at least as innocent as Brooke Davis could get._

"_Because… I don't think she'd understand," he answered. Truthfully, he didn't know why he had to lie to his best friend, but he just felt like he needed his distance from them, from Tree Hill, from anything that would remind him of Peyton, except for the girl that was guilt tripping him at the moment. There was just no running from her._

"_Oh come one Luke. She's called TutorMom for a reason!" she stated in a matter-of-factly tone then took another bite of her apple._

"_I don't know okay? I just wanted some time off, but now I'm starting to think that I've screwed everything even more. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Lucas! God, I am such an idiot! I think this time, I may have lost the only real friends I've got left!" he said exasperatedly as he abruptly dropped his body on his bed in aggravation. He took the pillow resting beside him and buried his face in it._

_**Running to the future**_

"_Oh no, that's not true," he heard her state rather calmly, as if she was taking his really screwed up situation ever so slightly, as she took a seat right beside him on the bed._

"_Yes it is Brooke!" he muffled exaggeratedly from beneath the pillow._

"_You've got me," she declared _

_He pulled the pillow off of his face and took the opportunity to look at her intently. She just shrugged and gave him a slight smile. This made him smile as well._

"_Yeah, I do," he affirmed, endearingly grateful to the grown woman who had just taken another bite from the apple she had been delightfully eating._

_**With you right by my side**_

_She gazed at him and shrugged once again, this time extending the hand that held the apple she had been eating, towards him. Innocently she asked, "Apple?"_

"Mr. Scott," he heard a feminine voice say as he felt slightly being shaken awake by an unknown force.

He opened his eyes to be revealed a beautiful nurse, probably in her mid-twenties leaning towards him giving him a good view of her very much prominent chest area. His rated PG thoughts were broken by a slight movement from his side and he immediately remembers that Brooke was still asleep beside him, her head on his chest, not that he had forgotten really.

He then turns his attention back to the nurse who had just apparently wakened him from his peaceful sleep.

"Yes?" he asked a little groggily.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but the doctor said that Ms. Davis can already be discharged today, so you just have to settle you account at the front desk and then you're off to go do anything you want, not that it's my business or anything," the nurse informed but implied a thing or two about the couple.

He nodded his head then slowly tried to break free from Brooke's tight grasp on him without waking her up. It wasn't easy, but after a few long minutes later, he was able to do just so. He stood up, stretched a little then tried to slightly fix his crumpled clothes. Right before he left the room he looked at the nurse and asked her, "Would you watch after her while I'm gone?"

"Of course," the nurse said.

"Thanks," he told her then sent her a grateful smile before walking out.

"It's my pleasure," she stated honestly, and with that, he voyaged to the outside of Brooke's room.

Once he went out to the familiar hallway once again, that eerie feeling he had before had almost completely vanished and that urge to throw up had somehow been long forgotten, because now, he knew that she was okay, that their baby was okay, that they, though it will be hard, will soon be okay as well.

"Hey buddy, watch where you're going!" a male voice long unheard of yet familiar nonetheless, hollered at Lucas.

"Sorry man, I didn't see you there," he said yet he still had his head down and still didn't look up at the person.

"Luke?" another voice spoke. Now it was a female voice, yet another familiar one.

This time, he finally raised his gaze towards the couple that stood uncomfortably in front of him. He had a feeling that he knew those voices all too well, and when his eyes met theirs, he knew, he was right.

"Lucas?" she asked again.

"Haley, Nathan…"

"Jamie!" cheered a small voice that came out from behind his parents, which interrupted the tension forming between the adults.

"Jamie? Is that you?" Lucas asked while kneeling down so that he could be on the same level as the child, in an attempt to stall the serious conversation he was to have with the parents of his godson.

The child merely nodded shyly and then hid behind his mother once again.

"Jamie, don't you remember me?" Lucas asked once again, slightly hurt that his own godson not to mention nephew did not even recognize him anymore.

Haley and Nathan simply took in the scene unfolding in front of them. Everything seemed too surreal to be happening to be frank. Then Haley noticed the smile fade from Lucas' face and felt quite sorry for him so she stooped down her son's eye level as well and talked to him.

"Jamie, don't you remember? It's Uncle Luke, your daddy's brother. You saw him 2 birthdays ago. You remember him now?"

The child nodded which meant that he recognized the man. True he's only seen him in person a handful of times, but he's seen him in pictures and the like.

"Go on," she urged him to approach Lucas and despite the hesitation of her son, he obliged and hugged the man.

"Hey there little man, I missed you so much!" he told the child genuinely as he slightly tightened his hold on the boy then picked him up. "I was afraid that you've forgotten me already!"

This time the child shook his head. "No, my mom and dad always talk about you."

He transferred his glance back to his old friends and his fear that they wouldn't welcome him washed away when he saw that both were smiling warmly at him.

"So you guys always talk about me?" he teased them.

"We missed you dude," Nathan smiled and extended his arm that had his hand rolled into a ball, his fist protruding, waiting for Lucas to return the gesture.

Lucas hesitated for a moment then looked at Haley who had a reassuringly smile on her face. He took out his free hand and extended it to bump fists with Nathan. "I missed you guys too."

"What are you doing here? Not that we're complaining or anything," Haley asked.

He wasn't sure if he should tell the whole truth to them just yet, especially not here in the hallway of a hospital. "It's kind of a long story," Lame.

"Then why don't you come over for dinner tonight and catch up, what do you say?" she offered.

"I'd like that,"

"Then I guess we'll see you later then? Come by around 8. You know where. Come on Jamie, let's go home," Nathan said as he reached for his son and carried him in his arms.

"Say goodbye Jamie," Haley told her son.

"Bye Uncle Luke," the child said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye,"

**Meanwhile**

"Luke?" asked a newly awoken Brooke, looking for the boy who had slept beside her the night before.

"Oh good, you're awake," The nurse merrily said.

"Oh, hey. Did you see a guy here a while ago? Tall, dirty blonde hair…" she started describing when the nurse continued.

"Blue eyes, great physique and total hottie? Yeah, he just went outside a few minutes ago to settle your accounts at the front desk. I'm sure he'd be back in a few minutes," the girl informed her.

"Oh, thanks"

"Mind me asking, but are you guys together?"

"No, we aren't," she shook her head slightly. She wondered why people kept mistaking them to be a couple… because you guys are having a baby together! Duh!

"But he's the father of your baby right?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah he is," she answered truthfully

"Wow, so how did this whole situation happen?"

"It's complicated," was all she could muster to say. In truth, she too didn't know how they came to this. All she knew was that they're here, and their baby was here. All else preceding this moment didn't matter anymore.

"Well that's a shame, you would have made a beautiful family," the nurse shrugged. An uncomfortable silence tailed after their brief conversation but was broken soon enough by Lucas who had just entered the room.

"Good morning sunshine," he greeted as he made his way towards her carefully clutching a brown paper bag in one hand, "I see you're finally awake."

"Well good morning to you too, I hope you have something for me in there because both me and your kid that I'm carrying are dangerously hungry," she said half-jokingly. As he handed her the bag that contained the Mc Donald meal that he knew she loved so much, Lucas took note that this was the first time she was able to joke about their whole situation, and this made him smile. Somehow deep inside, he had this miniscule, hidden feeling that things were finally going to be okay.

"I think you are ready to go home now Ms. Davis. I'll just call the doctor to do the last tests and you can finally be discharged. The doctor will be with you shortly," said the long forgotten nurse that had been watching the cute scene in front of her. Silently, she was rooting for the two, but they didn't have to know that right? And besides, she thought that working on their budding romance should be the least of their problems as of the moment, especially now that they have a baby on the way. "By the way, I'm betting that your baby will be a heartbreaker one day. I mean look at who its parents are!" She said sending a wink towards Brooke. "Anyway, I wish you guys the best of luck, take care," she wished them and then finally exited the room.

"I like her," Brooke commented immediately followed by a small laugh that Lucas followed as well.

After the laughter had died down, he pulled a seat towards her bed and made himself sit comfortable in it. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she said weakly but offered him a small yet genuine smile that showed her gorgeous dimples.

"You'll never guess who I ran into in the hallway a while ago," he told her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Guess," he said.

"Britney Spears?" she playfully joked and laughed when she saw him cock an eyebrow.

"Britney Spears?" he repeated skeptically.

"What? You never know," she said with a shrug then continued, "come on, and just tell me. Please?" she pleaded and put her signature pout to work.

"Fine, you know I could never say no to you,"

"So who was it?" she asked with a victorious smirk on her face.

"Nathan, Haley and little Jamie," he announced happily.

He saw the smirk on her face wipe away and her eyes grow bigger. It looked like the color had slowly drained from her face as well. "What?" she asked wearily. She felt like a rug she was standing on being pulled swiftly from beneath her. Thank God she was already in bed because she looked like she could faint any second now.

"Yeah, I bumped into them outside and they asked us, well me actually to have dinner with them. I didn't tell them about why I was here in the first place so they have no idea about the whole baby situation,"

"Dinner? They wanted you to have dinner with them after years of not seeing you or anything?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I guess they're better friends than we ever thought. So, are what do you think about that dinner?" he asked her.

"And say what? Hey Haley, hey Nathan, long time no see! What have you guys been up to? Us? We've just been trying to avoid going home here like a plague. Oh by the way, I'm pregnant and he's the father. No, were not together. We were just drunk and horny then poof!" she said sarcastically as she predicted how badly the outcome of that whole thing would be.

"Brooke… we know Nathan and Haley for so long and I know that they of all people would understand… heck I think they'd even be happy for us. Do you have any idea how many times Haley's called me before just to tell me to get together with anyone especially you just so that I could finally get my head off of Peyt?" he informed her.

"I just don't get how they can be so cool about us just suddenly appearing out of nowhere. If I were in their position, I would have never forgiven us, especially you," she said as she wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "What if they're being all nice to you now so that they can get you alone? Once you get to that dinner they'll suddenly ambush you and torture you? Or what if this isn't the Naley we know? Maybe they're some imposters that are out to get us!" Brooke said panicking for their lives.

"Calm down crazy girl! You sure do have an overactive imagination Brooke," he told her in attempt to calm settle down. He let out a small chuckle as he shook his head.

"You're laughing now, but when they're pulling you nails off of your fingers we'll see if you can laugh still," she grumpily warned him.

"It's just dinner Brooke, we have nothing to lose. In fact we have everything to gain. This is our chance for a fresh start. And besides, don't you miss your godson?" he asked, trying to find a way to make her change her mind. If this doesn't work then he'll have to resort to bribery, something he knows will not be easy on his pockets. He really wanted to go, and deep down he knows that she secretly wants to as well; she's just scared. Who wouldn't be?

"Fine, but the minute I hear screams, I am so out of there!"

* * *

"No! I am not going in there Luke!" she protested while he tried pulling her out of the car. She on the other hand held tightly on the steering wheel clinging for her life. 

"Will you stop acting like a child Brooke and just let go of the wheel? Nathan and Haley are waiting for us already," he persuaded her.

"Correction, they are waiting for you, not me. They don't even know that I'm here!" she said as she tried to wing her way from confronting her old really close friends.

"I'm pretty sure that they'd be glad that you'd come with me. And think about it, are you really sure that you'd want to stay here in this hot car for hours and hours? Plus, I thought you needed clothes to wear? I am positive that Haley can lend you some"

"Well it beats getting my ass kicked by Tutormom in there! I could just buy something to where from the mall. I really don't want to go in there and face the wrath of Naley. Can't I stay here so that I could at least call the police when she starts chopping you to pieces?" she asked awkwardly as she pleaded for him to not let her come.

"You're not going to let me go through this alone, are you? Please, I need you Brooke," he begged her appealing to her weakness when it comes to resisting him.

He saw her finally let go of the wheel as a sign of giving in, so he extended his arm for her to take and after a lot of hesitation, she finally took it and let him help her out of the car. The minute she got out of the car, she yanked her hand from his and crossed it across her chest.

"You better thank God that I am desperate for a decent top right now Lucas Scott, or else you would've been on your own tonight," she said finally giving in. They cautiously walked towards the door of the Scott household. It hadn't changed one bit.

"This is it," Lucas declared.

"Wait, are you sure about this? I mean we could still back down while we still have the chance," she suggested.

"Brooke…" he warned.

"What? I was just saying…"she started when a voice suddenly cut them off.

"Lucas? Is that you out there?" they heard Haley's voice from the other side of the door.

"Shit!" he cursed in panic. "What do we do?"

"This was your idea jackass!" she hissed at him.

"Not helping!" he muttered under his breath. "Haley!" he greeted immediately as he saw the woman come into view.

"Lucas! Brooke? Is that you?" Haley asked enthusiastically.

Brooke gave her a sheepish smile and a small wave.

"Oh my God, I missed you guys so much! I can't believe you guys are back home," she said as she pulled the two for a hug, one that they accepted immediately.

"We missed you too Hales, much more than we thought," Brooke said relaxing into the hug. Suddenly all her fears suddenly washed away. It felt so good to see Haley again, and she couldn't wait to see the others as well.

"Nathan! Lucas is here! And you won't believe this but Brooke is here as well!" Haley shouted towards the inside. "Well come on inside, dinner is almost ready. We have a lot of catching up to do!" she told them as she ushered them inside their lovely abode.

She immediately stopped in her tracks when she noticed the two looking at her quizzically. Wonderingwhat was wrong she asked them point blank, "What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, Hales, it's just that you haven't changed one bit," Lucas informed her with a smile.

"He's right Tutormom, you're still exactly the same as the last time we saw you," Brooke interjected in support to him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Haley asked.

"Oh it's definitely a good thing. We were kind of scared of how you'd react. We thought we'd come face to face with the wrath of Haley. We thought you guys would be mad at us, and you guys have every right to be," Brooke guiltily admitted.

"We're not mad at you guys. Hurt, yes. It was like you chose to live your lives without us, cutting off almost all connections with us and Tree Hill. It hurt Brooke, it really did. But you guys are here now, we are all here now, and I'm just thankful for that," she said sounding a little tired yet sincere all the while. She takes a hand from each of them and squeezed them slightly, giving them both a warm and welcoming smile, a smile that they both had missed these past few years.

"Haley's right, as long as you don't go running off again then we're cool," Nathan suddenly said as he entered the room and took his place beside his wife.

"Don't worry, we promise, this time no more running. And by the way, we're glad that we're here to," he told the couple as he squeezed back her hand that was still holding on to his hand.

"Stop, you're going to make me cry," Brooke said as she wiped a few stray tears that had formed in her eyes. They laughed briefly then once the laughter had died down, they proceeded to the dinning area for the humble feast that Haley prepared for them. Even if Haley had to add another plate in the set, the food was enough to satisfy the four of them.

"Where's Jamie?" Lucas curiously asked as he took his seat at the dining area. He missed his godson, and he was pretty sure that Brooke did too.

"Deb took him to stay with her for tonight. As much as I know how much you miss him and how he misses you, we had a lot to talk about," Haley informed them.

"We understand," Lucas said. Even if they did want to see their godchild, they thought that this would've been for the best. This way, they could talk about _stuff_ that little kids his age shouldn't learn until they reach the age of puberty.

"So come on, I'm hungry already. Let's eat!" Nathan suggested and earned three nods from his companions.

Once they finished dinner, they decided to sit down in the living area so that they could talk more personally. Dinner had gone pretty smoothly but they seemed to be more focused on their plates than on each other so they decided to postpone the awkwardness till after they've filled their stomach.

"So…" Nathan attempted to start the conversation.

"Where do we start?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe you could start by explaining why you're back and why you were in the hospital today Luke," Haley said.

"Uhm," was all Lucas could say as he sent a few nervous glances at Brooke who seemed just as nerve wrecked as he was.

"We went there for Jamie's monthly check-up and on our way out we couldn't believe what we saw. It was you. And now we find out that you guys came back together, is there something that we are missing here?"

"Wait; don't tell me you guys are together!" Nathan asked incredulously.

Brooke said "No" while Lucas said "Yes" both at the same time.

They sent a glance at each other then Brooke followed with a "Yes," while Lucas said "No," again both said it simultaneous to each other.

"Ouch!" Lucas shouted and jumped slightly when he felt Brooke pinch his arm.

Haley and Nathan looked at them disbelievingly. Haley had a scowl on her face while Nathan merely raised his eyebrows and plastered a smirk on his face. Brooke and Lucas on the other hand looked at each other both pretty much obviously nervous.

"Well sort of," Lucas started.

"But not really," Brooke continued.

"Wait, I'm getting confused here," Nathan said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh no not again, don't tell me you're doing that whole non-exclusive dating crap that you pulled during the start of senior year… again! You both know how badly that turned out!" Haley reprimanded the two adults as if they were two kids who needed a time out.

"Haley, it's not like that," Lucas tried explaining.

"Then tell us what is it like Lucas because I we are all dying to know," she said impatiently and sarcastically at the same time.

"Funny thing, you see it all started…" Lucas started but was suddenly cut off by Brooke.

"I'm pregnant," she just blurted out and got it over with. She sent a glance towards Lucas and she saw him caught a little off guard but was immediately reassured when she felt his hand on her own as a form of support.

Both Haley and Nathan had completely blank faces and were still speechless as they stared intently on their old friends who sat awkwardly in front of them.

"What?" Haley was able to let out in a stuttering manner.

"You're not making me say it again are you?" Brooke sheepishly said as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She felt Lucas give her hand a gentle squeeze to let her know he was there.

"And is he…?" she asked pointing a finger at Lucas.

Both Brooke and Lucas nodded. "Yeah, I am," Lucas stated.

Haley huffed and scrounged her forehead and ran a hand through her hair in frustration while Nathan sat there silently, smirking like an idiot.

"Please, say something, anything," Lucas pleaded. He had expected that their reaction wouldn't be great but at least there was a reaction. Their silence was killing him.

"Pay up," Nathan said, finally speaking up and faced his wife.

"What?" Brooke and Lucas asked the same time. They had no idea what Nathan was talking about. Pay up for what?

They then heard Haley release a huge sigh. Then they watched as she dug into her pocket, pull out a lavender colored Gucci wallet and take out a 20 dollar bill.

"See, I told you!" Nathan teased his wife.

"Oh my God, did you bet on us?" Brooke asked disbelievingly.

Nathan and Haley sat there guiltily and nodded their heads.

"I can't believe this! I would have expected this from Nathan," Lucas began which earned a short protest from Nathan then continued, "but you Haley?"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, we made the bet years ago, back when you two were still dating," Haley tried to console, but failed miserably.

"No, it does not make us feel any better! So all this time, you've been thinking that I'm going to get knocked up by him?" Brooke asked disbelievingly once again.

"I didn't, he did!" Haley defended herself then pointed accusingly at Nathan.

"Yeah and look who won?" Nathan joked which earned a glare from the three others in the room.

"Oh yeah? Well look who's not going to get some tonight!" Haley challenged back and saw Nathan back down. This caused everyone to laugh and the tension was cut; everyone relaxing to each other's presence.

"But I don't understand. If you guys aren't together, well sort of, then how did this happen? Can you guys tell us how exactly did you end up like this?" Haley finally asked trying to process the new information that has just sunk in.

"I think you better make a fresh batch of hot coco Tutormom because it's going to be a long night,"

* * *

Please review! Whatever you want to tell me, please do! I would very much love to hear from all of you. 


	10. A Simple Game Of Truth

_**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay for this chapter. Anyway, at least I'm already done and ready to share it with all of you! By the way, thanks again to Natalie for being a lovely beta! **__**So anyway, here is the latest chapter.**_

_**P.S. those scenes that are purely in italics are flashbacks okay? Just so if you're getting confused :) In the last chapter, the first scene with Lucas calling Haley wasn't a dream, it was a flashback from what happened a long time ago. Just to clear that up:) Thanks to all those who reviewed by the way! I love all of you! Please leave a review for this chapter as well! Thanks :) **_

* * *

"_Lucas, I'm bored," she suggested as she removed her feet from his legs and scooted so that they were face to face. They have been sitting in front of TV for hours, flipping through hundreds of channels but to no avail, none of them seemed interesting to watch at the moment._

"_Then what do you suggest we do?" he asked her, deciding to play along considering he was bored as well._

"_Let's do something, just anything but this!" she said as she pointed towards the television that was showing nothing but gray static. "Let's play a game"_

"_What game?" he asked curiously. There almost never seemed to be a dull moment with this girl._

"_Hmm… I don't know. You think of something!" she half suggested half ordered him._

"_What about if we –" he started, but she immediately cut him off before he was able to let out another word._

"_Oh I know! There's this game I used to play when I was a kid. It's called Truth!" she enthusiastically announced._

"_I think it's called Truth or Dare Brooke, not just Truth," he chuckled which earned him a hard slap across his chest._

"_No! It's not Truth or Dare, it's just plain Truth! What do you think I am, stupid?" she asked rhetorically. She saw him open his mouth, ready for a comeback but before he could, Brooke raised her finger pointedly at him. "Don't you dare say anything!"_

_She sees Lucas raise his hands in defeated then shake his head. "So tell me, how does this 'Truth' game of yours work," he said using finger air quotations with the word truth which earned him yet another slap from Brooke. "Ouch! Would you please stop hitting me?!" he told her as he soothingly rubbed his chest in feign hurt._

"_I will, when you stop being such an ass!" she said as she hit him again._

"_Okay, okay. I'm sorry. There, are you happy now? Now, will you just tell me how the freaking game works?" he told her._

"_It's just like truth or dare but without the dare part," she said._

"_Figures," he muttered. He saw her lift her hand ready to smack him so he raised his hands signaling his surrender. "Sorry! Please don't hit me again!" She smirks victoriously at him as she puts down her arm._

"_It's quite simple really. You just say 'truth' then you have to say something that's true. It's got to be true or else it just defeats the purpose. That's pretty much it!" she happily finished._

"_What if I lie, how can you tell?" he asked skeptically._

"_Then I guess I won't, but that's the thing of this game. You get to realize if you trust someone or not. So are you in?" she asked._

_He contemplated if whether it was a good idea or not. Up until now he wonders if she trusts him, like really trust him, maybe this is exactly what he needed to know for sure. And besides, what harm can one game do?_

"_I'm in."_

"And that's how it all happened," Brooke announced to the couple staring at her. She had just finished telling them all about how they found each other a few Christmases ago up until how they'd wind up at the hospital a little while ago. It was like a replay of everything that had happened, minus a few excruciating details of course that they were sure Naley wouldn't have wanted to hear. She felt like a huge weight was lifted from her chest after she was done talking about how they got into this whole mess. She then felt Lucas, who was currently sitting beside her give her hand a small squeeze, signaling that he was there for her.

"Wow," Nathan and Haley both said at the same time.

"That's just really screwed up," Nathan remarked.

"Nathan!" his wife explained, appalled with her husband's frankness, pinching his arm slightly and caused him to jump a little.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

"Oh, suck it up you baby!" she told her husband.

"Has anyone told you guys that you Scott men are such babies? The slightest pain and you act like we chewed off your head or something!" Brooke said, earning protests from both men in the room.

"So, are you guys keeping it?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, we are," Lucas said proudly as his hand found its way to Brooke's stomach, Nathan and Haley noticed this, but they didn't notice how Brooke's hand soon rested comfortably on top of his not long after.

"Thank God!" Haley unexpectedly exclaimed rather loudly which startled everyone and caused them to look at her perplexedly. "What?" she asked when she saw everyone staring at her, "I was worried," she said with a shrug.

"Typical Tutormom!"

"So how do you plan on doing this?" Haley asked.

"We honestly haven't planned it yet but with the money from my writing and Brooke's clothes, I'm pretty sure that we'll manage. Other than that, we haven't really figured things out," Lucas explained.

"But where does this leave the two of you?" Haley asked. Brooke's hand immediately fell from her previous position, which was on top of Lucas'. Then Lucas retracted his own hand and placed it on his lap.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other neither of them not knowing how to respond to their curious little friend. It would have been an easy answer; 'Just friends.' But then again, nothing was that easy anymore.

"What is it with all these questions Haley? Is this Brooke and Lucas interrogation day?" Brooke chuckled and everyone followed suite except Haley who eyed Brooke skeptically. After all these years she could still read her like a book. She was avoiding the question, or better yet, avoiding the answer to the question.

"So, how have you guys been? Tell me all about our god son!" Lucas said, and then the proud mother that she was, Haley forgot almost instantly about her concerns and started talking animatedly about her beloved only son.

"Jamie is just such a complete angel. One time…" Haley started, and it seemed like there would be no stopping her either.

* * *

"_Truth." Brooke started._

"_What?" Lucas asked wondering what she had meant._

"_I said 'Truth'. I never did like the color pink," she said and she saw Lucas' shocked expression._

"_Seriously?" he asked._

"_Seriously."_

"_But I thought every girl liked pink! Well every girl maybe except Peyton," he said, still shocked._

"_Well then I guess I'm not every girl," she shrugged silently cursing herself for slightly cringing at the sound of her ex best friend's name. Thank God Lucas didn't notice._

"_How did I not know this?" he asked in disbelief._

"_I mean seriously, how often do you see me in pink?" she asked him as he scrounged his forehead, a sure sign of brooding. He was trying to think back to a time when he did see her in pink._

"_What about that –" he started as he finally was able to pin point a specific piece of clothing of hers that was pink, but was interjected by Brooke._

"_Lingerie doesn't count," she told him, knowing exactly what he was thinking._

"_Nevermind," he said with a silly grin on his face, remembering that set of hot pink underwear that he used to love._

"_Perv!" she accused him jonkingly._

"_But why?" he asked after finally having given up his brooding._

"_You see when I was young; my parents always forced me to go to these social elite gatherings. They'd have us pretend like we were this really perfect family when in truth just the use of the word family was questionable enough, let alone perfect," she said and for a second, Lucas could swear that he saw sadness in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry Brooke, I know that your parents really sucked, but what does this have to do with your total dislike of the color pink?" he laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood._

"_They always had me wear pink."_

Their dinner with 'Naley' had been quite eventful. A lot of catching up had taken place, a few tears shed, and a lot of laughter shared, but due to the fact that Brooke had just been in the hospital a few hours ago and all the drama that has happened after that, she couldn't help feel tired. So after saying their goodbyes and giving promises that they were determined to keep this time, they gave one last wave to their favorite couple as they drove out of sight.

For most part of the ride was silent. There was barely minimal communication to say the least. There had been this sullen look on Brooke face as she looked outside the window, somehow lost in her own thoughts.

"Brooke, what's on your mind?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"How do you know that something's on my mind?" she asked, still serious, far from the cheery Brooke Davis he had been accustomed to.

"Firstly, you're brooding. I thought that was my job? Second, I can just feel it. I know you well enough to know when something's wrong. Come on, just tell me what's on your mind," he told her and he could see her lips curve slightly forming a very small smile, but as quickly as it appeared, it fell as well.

"Luke, how are we going to tell our parents?" she whispered finally admitting her fear. He could see the worry evident in her voice, like a little girl who accidentally spilled her bottle of paint on her mother's favorite table cloth.

"I don't know yet Brooke, but we will. Just probably not now yet, we'll try to find the right time to do so," he said.

"I'm just afraid that they'll be even more disappointed in me than they already are," she told him truthfully, a single tear making its way down her cheeks.

"Brooke, don't say that," he tried to comfort her.

"But it's true! They've always had been. I just don't want to give another reason to regret ever having me, and now, like always, I just did," she admitted.

"Don't say that to yourself. Look, I know your parents aren't the best parents but I know they love you, Brooke. They're just having a hard time showing it. But even if your assumptions about them are right, you're a great girl Brooke, and it's their loss," he said sincerely, trying to convey to her that he meant every single word. And he did.

"I just don't want them to throw a fit,"

"That maybe true, but what's there to lose Brooke? They don't financially support you anymore; heck they don't even talk to you anymore! I know this hurts Brooke, but for all they know you could have already had 4 kids but it still wouldn't have made a difference," he said sternly, but not harshly though. He tried his best to be as soothing as he can despite the words that were coming out of his mouth. He had always despised the Davis'. He just can't imagine how they could abandon such a beautiful person. They have no idea what they are missing.

"Okay," she responded then had all of a sudden become silent again.

"So how about if we start by telling my mom first, just to you know. I mean my mom is more considerate than yours, so maybe we could start there," he suggested.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot about your mom! She's so going to hate me!" she cried.

"No she won't Brooke, she loves you,"

"Maybe she did, but she won't anymore especially once she finds out that I may have just ruined her only son's life!" she said panicking.

"Look, first of all, you aren't ruining my life, if anything else this was even more of my fault than it is yours, and second, she's not like that. She's been in our position before and I know that she may seem to be disappointed at first but she's going to be there for us every step of they way," he told her. And he believed it was true. He remembered their scare junior year and the way his mom first reacted but was still there for him, maybe not to support what he'd done, but at least guide him to what he could do.

"I wish my parents were like yours. You may have just one, but she'd beat my parents by a mile any day," she said as tears started clouding her vision once again. She remembered how Karen had treated her as daughter in their short time of knowing each other than. Karen had given her more love in that short span of time than her parents ever did.

"But you don't need them anymore. And in any case, you know I'm more than willing to share mine," he said as he laughed softly.

"I know," she admitted then smiled sadly. "And don't get me wrong, I adore Karen, it's that I still love them Luke, they're the only family I've got."

"No, they're not! You've got Nathan, Haley, my mom and all of your friends. They're your family too Brooke! And soon enough we're going to have our own family, you, me," he said then reached for her still toned tummy and then reassuringly rubbed on it, "and this baby."

"Thank you Lucas," she said as she sent him a grateful smile.

"Anytime Pretty Girl," he told her. He then hears her suddenly take a deep breath then turn her head to look at him.

"Truth," she said, making Lucas turn to her. Yet another revelation was to come out. He just wished it was a positive one this time.

"What is it Brooke?" he asked, urging her to continue.

"I'm glad it was you," she bluntly said, but the meaning seemed vague to him.

"I was what?" he asked her.

"If I'm going to have a baby, I'm glad that it was with you," she said as her cheeks began to turn a slight shade of red.

A smile couldn't help graze upon his lips. He took her hand in his and gently stroked it then laced his fingers with hers. "I'm glad that it was me too," he said.

She then turned towards her window once again looking at the scenery outside, having a sullen look on her face but this time, he swore he could see a faint, content smile grazing upon her face.

As he turned his attention back on the road, he didn't know why but there was this warm feeling in his stomach that made him think that this was definitely a positive _truth_.

* * *

"Hello?" 

"_Ms. Davis! Where the heck have you been?" _Edna cried on the phone, once again, panicking like she always does. "_I have been trying to reach – " _was all Brooke heard since she pulled the phone from her ear and waited until the woman on the other line had already calmed down. Once she heard her stop talking, she gently placed the phone back on her ear. The moment that she could her Edna's deep breaths, she took it as her cue to finally be able to speak.

"Now that you've finally calmed down, can I be the one to speak?" she cautiously asked, and even if she couldn't see her, she knew her well enough to know that she was nodding on the other line. "So okay, right now, I'm in Tree Hill," she started, but before she could continue, Edna interjected.

"_Tree Hill??? What are you doing there?"_

"I just needed some time to think. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I promise you this wasn't planned, at all, but I was thinking of spending a little more time here, maybe just 1 or 2 days. Do you think it'll be okay?" she asked. She wasn't asking her permission, not really. She was just asking to make sure that her schedule permitted her stay. From what she remembers, she should have the weekend free, perfect to spend it with her favorite group of people.

"_I'm afraid that can't be," _she heard Edna say.

"And why not?" she asked incredulously.

"_I just got a call from LA_," she started.

"And?" she asked impatiently.

"_It was Sophia Bush's manager_," she stated briefly.

"And…?" she asked again but this time her tone was distinctly different. There was already excitement building in her. She was starting to get what Edna was painfully slowly telling her.

"_She wants you to make her dress," _Edna said quickly then immediately closed her eyes and pulled the phone away from her ear, bracing herself for the impact that is Brooke Davis.

And as if right on cue, she could hear that high pitched screech of Brooke. She was sure that Brooke would be jumping up and down by now. And she was.

"Oh my God, this can't be happening! This is like… wow!" Brooke said rambling. She had almost never been this excited before. This was such a huge break!

"_Well you better believe it Ms. Davis!" _Edna chuckled.

"But why me? I mean she must know a lot of famous fashion designers who'd be more than willing to make one for her," she asked. Not that she had low self-esteem issues; it was just that she had faced the truth that in this business, it's the best ones that people go after. She's not one of those people, at least not yet.

"_I guess you'll have to ask her that yourself! She already booked you a flight to LA first thing tomorrow morning. I'll give you the details later. Apparently, she wants everything to be perfect so she wants to start with the dress as soon as possible even if the wedding is still almost 3 months away," _Edna informed her.

"Wedding? You mean Sophia Bush is getting married?" Brooke asked. How could she not know this, her Brooke Davis, queen of gossip?

"_Yes she is. Apparently they'd been together for a while now but decided to keep it a secret. They didn't want things to end up like the last time they were together_," she informed her again.

"The last time? Wait, don't tell me her groom to be is – " she asked trailing off.

"_The one and only, Chad Michael Murray,_" she said. Then after a few seconds of silence, she suddenly heard Brooke's screech once again, only this time she hadn't been prepared for it.

"Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD!" she screamed. She was even more excited about this new piece of news than the first one. "I can't believe that they got back together! If you hadn't noticed, but I had always been a huge Chophia fan since like, ever! I cried so hard when I found out about their split years ago!"

"_Then I guess this is your lucky day Ms. Davis!" _Edna laughed on the phone at her boss' antics.

She paused for a minute, processing what Edna had said. She looked towards her left through the kitchen window and saw him. She thought about all the things that happened today, starting from the minute she woke up until this very moment. And as much as she forced herself to think that she wasn't, she knew deep down that she was lucky. She had Edna, Naley, James, Karen, and she had him.

"I guess it is Edna," she said softly. "Do you know why they got back together?"

"_Not really, but I guess they're just meant to be," _she told her, not realizing that what she said had just hit a home run for Brooke.

"Yeah," she said then paused. "So I guess I'll call you back later."

"_Okay but before you hang up, your flight is tomorrow at 9:30 am, so don't be late!"_she warned her. "_Bye!"_

"Edna wait!" she said trying to stop her friend.

"_Yes?" _

Brooke hesitated to ask her question. She turned to the boy outside again, taking a good look at possibly her future. Then with one deep intake of breath she mustered,_  
_

"Do you think you could get me another ticket for that same flight?" she asked sheepishly.

"_I'm sure that can be arranged. But mind me asking, who's the other one for?"_she asked.

"Just a friend," she said honestly.

"_Okay then. You and you're_ friend _leave at 9:00 am sharp! Talk to you later, bye!" _she said stressing the word friend in her sentence.

"Bye," Brooke said then put down her phone on the kitchen table. She switches her gaze back to the boy outside who seemed to be playing with the kid from next door. She felt a slight pang in her heart, right at the part where Lucas used to be.

She thinks to herself,_'If we truly are meant to be, then I guess someday, we'll find our way back. At least I hope so.'_

* * *

**_Consider this as my Christmas gift to all you Brucas fans and Chophia fans out there! I dropped a few hints in there without completely giving everything a way.The next 2 chapters would center mostly on their trip to LA and the people they'll meet there. I'll just have to leave you guys guessing who those people are:) If you want me to update sooner, then review! Just kidding :) so anyway, I hope you all have merry Christmas! _**


	11. Real Life is Much More Dramatic

**Hey everyone, did you guys have a great holiday? I hope you did. Anyway, on to business, here is the new chapter... for everyone I would just like to say that everything in this fic is pure fictional, especially the Chophia sub plot. Whatever I say here does not in anyway reflect their actions in real life.**

**Now that that's settled, here it is. I'd just like to point out that the first scene which is a flashback, was during that faithful Christmas eve that Lucas and Brooke found each other at the LA airport. You will be guided along the way, but just so that you don't get confused. So there. Please Review! I love getting long ones! Hint hint! haha! Thank you to all who left me a review in the past. You guys don't know how much I appreciate all of you! So please make my day and review! It is the holidays right:) **

* * *

"_Everyone, please fastens your seatbelts, make sure that your tray tables are stowed, seats in upright position, and all windows open. We will be lifting off in a few short minutes," announced the steward through the sound system. Brooke and Lucas have just been seated for about 15 minutes or so. Brooke originally had a First Class ticket but since she wanted to sit beside Lucas. This was the first time they've seen each other since graduation and Brooke as always was dying to know what's new. A lot of catching up was in order for the two of them since a lot had happened these past months. So in order to do so, she kindly asked the old woman who was supposed to sit in the seat that she wanted if she would be willing to trade seats, and the woman gladly accepted._

"_Thank you so much young lady," the old woman told Brooke grateful for her offer. It's not everyday that you get to sit in the First class section._

"_Oh believe me, it was my pleasure. Merry Christmas," Brooke said happily._

"_Merry Christmas to you too, to both of you," the kind woman said motioning to Lucas who had also greeted her in return._

_Brooke then took the seat to the left of Lucas, making herself comfortable, much to the dismay of the pretty blonde that sat to the right of Lucas._

"_So, are you finally going to tell me what happened with Peyton?" Brooke finally asked._

_Lucas let out a large sigh then shook his head. "There's nothing to tell. It's officially over between the two of us," he said sadly._

_Brooke then saw the blonde beside Lucas suddenly lit up, smirking when she heard that he was single. She cocked an eyebrow but was gone unnoticed by the two blondes sitting beside each other._

"_Excuse me," the blonde said to Lucas as she tapped on his shoulder._

"_Yes?" Lucas politely asked._

"_Do you know what time is it?" she ever so sweetly asked. It was pathetic, thought Brooke._

"_Oh sure, let me just check my watch. It's…" he said as he raised his left arm to check his watch. Brooke watched as the blonde pulled Lucas hand using her right arm pulled it closer to her, pretending to read the time. Brooke this time raised an eyebrow to this. Who the hell did this girl think she is? Lucas was not even showing any sign of interest whatsoever, he was just being polite but apparently, the blonde thought of this as flirting._

"_I think it is about time for you to get your own watch," Brooke interjected pulling Lucas' arm from the girl's grip, making him turn towards her. The blonde scoffed then sunk to her seat taking a magazine then began reading. "Now that we are clear of any distractions," she said glaring at the girl who was pretending the she wasn't listening but truly was while Lucas only laughed at Brooke antics. He almost felt sorry for the girl, "Now, tell me exactly what had happened."_

"_You tell me, I'm still trying to sort things out myself," he admitted. He was confused as hell, but then again something tells him that Peyton did the right things, the one thing that he couldn't bring himself to do. Everything just happened so fast and it was still a huge blur to him. _

"_What did she say?" she asked curiously._

"_She just told me that it wasn't working anymore. That we were going off into different directions, and that…" he started then let out a heavy sigh._

"_And?" Brooke asked impatiently. Brooke Davis never was the patient type._

"_That maybe we weren't meant to be," he said closing his eyes._

"_That must have sucked," Brooke commented sympathetically._

"_You have no idea," he said shaking his head. It didn't have a lot of meaning, but to Brooke it did._

"_Yeah," was all she could say. It only proved that after all this time, there were still things that he didn't understand about her, but then again, he's not the only one to blame. This was her fault as much as it was his. "It's not easy you know, realizing that the one person you've hoped was meant for you, really was meant for someone else, someone who isn't you," she said sadly, as if she could relate._

_He looked at her curiously, with his head slightly tilted to the left. "What?" she asked then tried to make up an excuse, "At least that's what I've heard," she shrugged innocently, lying through her teeth, hoping that he wouldn't notice. _

"_Well what you've heard is true, and I can't believe that this happened to me again!" he said sadly. This was the second time that the girl he thought was meant for him, apparently wasn't. One of them being the girl who had just broken up with him a mere two hours ago, and the other… well he didn't like to think about her because it hurt more than he thought, until now the pain is just as intense before. But it was hard not to think about someone when that someone was sitting right in front of you, taking your hand in hers._

"_I'm sure you and Peyton will work things out. You're Leyton for heaven's sake! Even the Brooke Davis couldn't tear you apart!" she joked trying to get a laugh out of both of them, but when she reevaluated what had said, it didn't seem funny to her. Not one bit. _

"_I don't think so Brooke, not this time," he admitted sadly, totally disregarding her last statement, retracting his hand from hers._

"_Just don't lose your hope yet Luke. I need for you to be strong because I still believe that there's love out there. And if you guys don't make it then who can? Just have faith that things will get better," she said reassuringly, though not sure who it truly was meant for, him or her?_

_Before either of them was able to say anything else, the lights of the plane had dimmed. The plane was already leaving the hangar and making its way through the runway._

_He looks at Brooke and he sees her close her eyes so tight and seemed to be muttering something incoherent. When he finally able to decipher the words coming from her lips that were quivering, he realized, she was praying. He starts to laugh._

"_What is so damn funny?" Brooke firmly asked as she glared at her newly reunited friend._

"_Nothing, it's just that for a girl who loves traveling, you seem to be afraid of riding a plane," he said chuckling._

"_I am not afraid of riding a plane! I just don't like taking off okay?" she said as she shut her eyes again._

"_Whatever you say Brooke," he said then positioned himself comfortably on his chair._

_The plane had started to gain much speed as it prepares to lift off from the ground, and he was about to fall asleep when he suddenly felt a hand deathly grip his left hand. He opens his eyes to see Brooke still in her previous worrisome state. He looks at her again and chuckled._

"_Don't even say it!" she sternly told him and Lucas could bet that if her eyes weren't closed at the moment, then she would have definitely given him another one of her famous icy glares that could make any person cringe._

_He simply lets out a short laugh then shakes his head. He then looks at her hand that lay on top of his and he smiles. He flips his hand so that their hands were palm to palm and then laced his fingers with hers. _

'_I think things are getting better already' Lucas thought to himself. _

_He then closed his eyes and started to drift into a deep sleep, his smile not once leaving his face._

_- _

"Hello, sunny California!" Brooke greeted happily as she made her way down the plane.

"Aren't you happy today?" Lucas told her after noticing her overly ecstatic mood.

"Of course I am! I can't believe it, in less than 4 hours I'll be face to face with Sophia Bush, and maybe if I get lucky, her hot ex husband who's supposed to be her husband-again-to-be would be there as well!"

"No way!" he said with a girly voice, mockingly.

"Oh shut up!" she laughed playfully slapped his shoulder.

"So what is first in our agenda today miss famous fashion designer?" he asked her.

"Why mister big shot writer, I thought you'd never ask!" she said playing along. "First, we head to the hotel,"

-

"So it's settled then, whichever bed is on the left is mine, and the one on the right would be yours," Lucas concluded obviously relieved. After almost an hour of bickering, they had finally agreed on which bed each would take.

"But what happens if instead of being positioned side by side, the beds are in front of each other?" Brooke curiously asked. For a second, Lucas seemed stunned.

"This is pointless! Why are we even arguing about this when we haven't even seen the room yet?" he said, clearly frustrated that they had wasted their whole ride to the hotel on arguing on which bed they were to take.

"Fine," she said giving up. She guessed that the best way to settle their arrangement after they've seen the room.

Of course, to both their amusement, they were stuck in a room with one queen sized bed instead of two singles that they had expected to have. Apparently Brooke had forgotten to talk to Edna about the room arrangements and since there were no rooms with single beds left, they were stuck with this one.

"It's not like we've never slept together…" he started saying.

"Yeah," she agreed immediately.

"In the same bed I mean," he quickly added not liking how his first statement had come out.

"That too," she giggled sheepishly.

"And come on, what's the worst that could possibly happen? I'm already pregnant, with your child might I add," she laughed.

"Gee, that makes me feel so secure!" Lucas replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry you sissy, I'm not going to touch you" she joked and both of them laughed. But they both knew she would but not in the totally malicious kind of way. Brooke always had this fear of sleeping alone, and because of habit he guessed, she would cuddle with anything when she sleeps. So he knew that later that night, when he hears her shuffle on her side, it could only mean to things: she needs to use the restroom, or she coming closer, ready to wrap her arms around the thing that was closest to her, which most likely is going to be Lucas tonight.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" he asked after they had finished unpacking their clothes. He plopped himself on the soft bed watching her fix her things.

"**I** am meeting soon to be Mrs. Murray-again in 30 minutes, while **you**, you're going to do whatever it is that you want to do," she said stressing the words 'I' and 'You'

"Aw, can't I come?" he pleaded pouting slightly.

"And do what?" she asked skeptically.

"I don't know, but don't you want me there during your biggest break since like ever? Please?" he pleaded once again, this time with Brooke finally giving in.

"Fine, but don't embarrass me!" she sternly told him.

"Deal,"

-

"Excuse me Ms. Davis Mr. Scott, Ms. Bush will be with you shortly," a nice lady told Brooke and Lucas who were now sitting on Sophia Bush's luxurious couch in her huge house.

"Oh my God Luke, can you believe it? I finally get to meet her!" Brooke squealed in delight.

"I don't get what the big deal is," he told her unenthusiastically.

"What's the big deal?! Lucas, in case you didn't get the memo, in a matter of seconds we are going to be face to face with _the_ Sophia Bush, Hollywood's next best thing! Not to mention my favorite celebrity like ever!" she defended.

"Isn't she that girl in that TV show where this guy gets stuck between two best friends; the blonde and the brunette? She plays the brunette girl while her best friend is the blonde, right? What was that show again, One Bush Mountain?" he questioned. He remembered that show. It aired at the same time with the NBA highlights program on ESPN, the show he couldn't watch because as Brooke said "Watching basketball won't help you anywhere expect for well… basketball," and after a huge fight over which show they're to watch, which even includes a short tug of war with the remote as their rope, Brooke would always win. He always let her win.

"No, it's called One Bush _Valley_, and it's only like the best show ever!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I think the guy looks like a stud," he commented then laughed.

"I know! That guy is played by Chad Michael Murray! That's who she's marrying! You know, I kind of see a resemblance between the two of you," she said as she squinted her eyes and furrowed her brows trying to visualize Lucas and Chad side by side.

"No way, I'm way hotter," he said with a smug look on his face.

"No, you're just scrawnier," she said then laughed. Lucas' face fell for a second and laughed too when he realized that she was just joking.

"You know, I always thought that the guy and the blonde would end up together," he joked, knowing full well that this would anger his friend, or whatever she was to him.

"WHAT? How can you say that?! Are you sure that we're still talking of the same show here? Have you gone blind or something? Did you not see the intense connection between him and the brunette? They looked so cute together! It was like a match made in heaven! They have gone through so much already including the brunette's blonde backstabbing bitch of best friend, for them to not end up together! Plus, the brunette is so much hotter than the blonde. And besides, the blonde and the guy had too much in common anyway," she animatedly explained. She never got tired of defending her favorite TV couple.

Lucas watched her, amused at how defensive she had just been over some fictional characters that he couldn't even remember the names of. He wouldn't admit it to her but he always knew that the guy would end up with the brunette. He just felt it; they just seemed right. But why spoil the fun?

"And you know what they say, opposites attract," a voice said out of nowhere joining Brooke and Lucas' playful banter.

They looked up and saw that it was none other than Sophia Bush herself, smiling amusingly at the two. Brooke and Lucas quickly jumped to their feet and smiled sheepishly at her. They didn't know how long she had been listening to their conversation, but Brooke had to admit, this has got to be one of her most embarrassing moments. _Humiliate your self in front of your greates celebrity idol? __**Check.**_

They then saw her kink her eyebrow and take one step back. She seemed to observing Brooke as she looked at Brooke from head to toe, with a bemused expression. "Has anyone told you that you look a lot like… never mind," she said dismissing the idea.

The two exchanged looks but deciding against saying anything as to not offend their lovely hostess.

"Sophia Bush," she smiled warmly at the two as she extended her hand for a shake.

"Oh trust me, we know who you are. I'm Brooke Davis," she said cheerily as she introduced herself, shaking Sophia's delicate hands.

"Lucas Scott," he said as he introduced himself and shook her hand as well.

"I'm glad to meet both of you. You know, you too look like someone," she said as she pointed at Lucas.

"Me?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Yes, I just can't point out whom exactly," she said as she scrounged her forehead and seemed to really be giving this a thought. "So anyway, Brooke, shall we begin to discuss the dress?" she politely asked.

"Of course," Brooke smiled gratefully.

"Why don't you come with me upstairs and I'll show you the themes we've prepared so far? Lucas, would you mind waiting here for a sec?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Great, just make your self comfortable. My fiancé will be home in a few minutes so he should keep you company while I steal this girl of yours for a few minutes," she excused.

"Oh no, she's not my… I mean we're not," Lucas stuttered.

"Oh, I get it. Sorry for my mistake, it's just that you looked so comfortable with each other so I thought… has anyone told you that you guys make a great couple?" she asked them quickly averting from her previous mistake.

"His mom, our friends, the nurse, mostly everyone actually," Brooke stated with a small laugh realizing that everyone seemed to be telling them the same thing.

"Well they weren't kidding."

-

"Ms. Bush, soon to be Mrs. Murray, I hope you don't think I'm intruding but can I ask you a question?" Brooke asked sheepishly as she sat on one of the chairs in the master's bedroom. She had just finished taking down notes on what her client wanted her wedding gown to look like. She hasn't drawn anything yet but from what she envisions and Sophia's specifications, it's going to be enchanting.

"Call me Sophia, Brooke, and I guess it depends on the question," she chuckled, curious as to what her designer's question was.

"How were you able to forgive him? Chad I mean," Brooke asked softly.

For a second, Sophia seemed to have been caught off guard. And for a second, Brooke thought that this was the end for their short lived customer-designer relationship. But her thoughts were washed away when she heard her speak.

"Just promise me, that whatever comes out here stays in this room," Sophia told her.

"My strawberry glossed lips are sealed," she promised.

"It took a long time, much longer than I anticipated. But eventually I did. I'm not going to lie and tell you that I didn't hate him for a time. He just hurt me so bad you know?" she began and Brooke just found herself absentmindedly nodding as she bit her lip, relating to every single word.

"How were you able to let him in again?" she questioned, really interested in knowing the answer.

"That took even longer than forgiving him. As the saying goes, it's hard to get back in the ring with the person who knocked you out in the first place. I promised myself that I'd forgive him, but I also promised that I wouldn't let him hurt me again, so I had kept him at a certain distance. When we started to be friends again, if we were even friends to begin with, it got harder for me to keep that promise because as much as I tried to fight it, he always found a way back into my heart. Especially when I don't think he ever left. He worked really hard, harder than I've ever seen him work, to get me to trust him again. He was really determined and would just not take no for an answer. Once the wounds had healed, I decided that it was time to move on and leave the past behind us," Sophia explained.

"I see the friendship, but how'd you end here about to marry him again?" she asked.

"We were completely happy the way we were at that time, and he was marrying this girl Kenzie so we had no other choice, not that I would have gotten back together with him if there was a choice. She was nice though. But even if I didn't really love him as much as before, it still hurt to see them on set everyday, happy and seemed so in love. And as much as I hated myself for it, there were times when I'd think _that could've been me_. It was wrong and it was selfish, but I just couldn't help myself. One night he came to my house and told me that someone asked him, if he could only choose one between the two of us, Kenzie and I, who would it be? Somehow all negative thoughts entered my mind. _What if he doesn't want to be friends? What if Kenzie tells him to stay away, would he do it? Who I am to him… nothing but a thing of the past_… Imagine my surprise when he takes my hand and places in my palm the engagement ring that I used to see in Kenzie's perfectly manicured finger, telling me that he wasn't going to lose me again, not for the world. I fell in love with him all over again that night," Sophia said as she remembered that night. She couldn't help but smile at the memory. She knew she'd never forget that night.

"Then he proposed to you?" she asked.

"No, at least not at that precise moment. Besides, do you really think I would wear that ring when I know that it wasn't meant for me?"

"So how did you work things out?"

"We talked about things. We had a lot to talk about, and we promised that we'd start all over; a clean slate for the both of us. He gave me his word, and I gave him my trust, and then we just let our love and destiny take its course. It took a lot of time and hard work for us to get here, but we did it together," she said proudly with a smile on her face. They had gone through a lot, but in the end, they were still here, stronger than ever.

For a moment, Sophia seemed to have been lost in her own thoughts, at least until she heard Brooke's faint sobs.

"Brooke, are you crying?" Sophia asked both concerned and amused at the same time.

"I'm so sorry; it's just that it was so beautiful," she admitted then lightly rubbed eye lids using the tip of her finger, "And I can relate to you a lot, that's all," she said and both laughed for a moment then became silent.

"You're not just some reporter trying to get a story aren't you?" Sophia asked skeptically.

"No," she answered her, afraid for a moment.

"Good, because I think we're going to get along just fine," Sophia said offering her a warm smile and a fresh hanky.

Brooke accepted the offer and said, "I think so too."

"I know that I was the one who kept asking the questions, and you just answered them, but can I ask you why you'd tell me? If I were in your position I would have just dismissed the question or gave a brief statement about it,"

"I love talking about him; it just makes me feel all giddy inside just thinking about us. And to your question, why you? I guess it's because I feel like we have a lot in common. Maybe the same experiences?" Sophia hinted to Brooke who reluctantly nodded.

"Now, let me ask you a question," Sophia asked, diverting the attention to the girl in front of her.

"Shoot," she encouraged her to continue.

"What's the deal between you and the hot Scott boy?"

-

"Hey babe, I'm home!" Chad greeted as he entered the house he shared with his beautiful fiancé who he loved more than life itself. He was startled to find a guy, probably in his early twenties sitting on his couch. "Oh sorry, I didn't notice you. And you are?" he asked. He wasn't rude, just curious.

"Lucas Scott, I'm here with Brooke Davis," he said as he extended his hand for a shake.

"Ah, the amazing new designer Sophia's been raving about. Chad Murray," Chad said introducing his self as he shook hands with him, but just like what Sophia had done to Brooke a while ago, he took a step back and eyed him from head to toe bemusedly. "Is it me or is this just," he started, referring to the two of them.

"Weird," Lucas said, finishing Chad's sentence as he eyed him as well.

They both laughed and soon enough got comfortable with each other.

"So how long do you think they'd be up there?" Chad asked.

"Knowing Brooke, I'd say it'll take a _long_ time," he told him laughing at Brooke's ability to maintain a conversation for hours.

"Ah, and with my fiancé with her, I'm sure it'll take even longer," he said laughing along.

"What do you think we should do while we wait?" Lucas asked.

"How about we shoot some hoops outside?" he suggested. "You do play right?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I love it," Lucas said with a smile.

"Are you sure you're a Scott because you could easily pass as my long lost twin or something," Chad joked earning a chuckle from Lucas.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

-

"I can't believe I almost puked on Sophia Bush! It was so embarrassing!" Brooke exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I'm sure she'd understand, I mean you are pregnant," Lucas stated nonchalantly, as if it didn't seem like much of a big deal.

"And that's another thing! I wasn't even planning on telling her about that but since I couldn't think of any good excuses at that time, I just had to come clean," she said.

"What did she say?" he asked curiously.

"_Brooke, what's wrong?" Sophia asked as she approached her new friend who had just finished throwing up. "Are you okay? Are you sick or something?" she asked worriedly.  
_

"_I… I… I'm pregnant," Brooke guiltily admitted._

"_And Lucas…?" she asked. Though she didn't really finish her question, Brooke already knew what she was asking and hesitantly nodded her head. She then saw Sophia's lips curve and form a smile if not a smirk, "I knew it!"_

"It was pretty funny actually," Brooke admitted.

"I bet it was, I could only imagine the look on your face when she said that," Lucas chuckled.

"Oh shut up. Whoever called morning sickness _morning_ sickness must be a guy," she stated suddenly thinking.

"Why do you think that?" he asked her, curious as to what was going on her mind.

"Because it's not only during mornings that we get to throw up but more like almost every other hour, and considering that the person didn't know that since that person called it _morning _sickness then he probably goes home to his wife late at night then leaves in the morning, so the only time he sees his wife throw up is during the wee hours of morning, hence the name," she explained in typical Brooke Davis fashion.

"You're crazy you know that?" he laughed and shook his head. He never could explain the mind of Brooke.

"And damn proud of it! You know, Sophia and Chad were so nice," she said, still can't fully believe that she was starting to be friends with them, especially with the personal conversation she had with Sophia.

"Yeah, they were cool," he told her. They truly were. He didn't expect them to be, since they were famous and all. He was surprised to find that they were like normal people, just rich, beautiful, and definitely in love.

"So where do you want to go tonight? I want to see the city!" she told him.

"But didn't you live here before?" he asked, wondering how she still had that amount of enthusiasm after a long and tiring day.

"Yes, but I didn't get out that much, with work and all. And besides, the last time I've been here was that Christmas Eve when first saw each other again since graduation," she reminisced.

"I know it was the night when I Peyton and I ended things, it was mostly her actually but you get the point," he sighed remembering that eventful night.

"You miss her don't you?" she asked sympathetically.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I don't? I haven't thought of her in God knows how long. But I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I've completely erased her from my mind especially my heart because she's still there Brooke, no matter how much I tried to forget," he admitted.

"I know, but like I told you before, when you're ready, then you're ready. You never got that closure that you wanted and I guess that's the reason why you're having a hard time moving on. But I want to tell you that I'm proud of you Luke, I've seen you progress through this years and you truly have matured," she told him.

"I've seen you too Brooke, and if anything else, my progress had everything to do with you. I wouldn't be the way I am today if it wasn't for you. Between the both of us, it's you who's grown up the most. Right from the way you took care of me and helped me get my life back on track after what had happened with Peyton, until taking responsibility for your actions and raising this baby," he said as he put a comforting hand on her tummy, an action he had absentmindedly been doing a lot lately.

"Our baby," she corrected him and his smile became even wider, if that was possible. "Well think of it this way. If she didn't break up with you that night, then we probably wouldn't be here tonight," she told him. She then placed a swift kiss on his cheek then waltzed her way to the bathroom. He watched as she made her way towards the bathroom ready for her nightly bath. He noticed how she'd sway her hips slightly as she walked, whether she was aware that she was doing it or not, it was definitely sexy.

'Somehow, I doubt that,' he thought. He had always felt that no matter what he does, somehow, Brooke Davis will always find her way back in his life. How else could he survive?

Just then his thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. He opened the wooden oak door and revealed one of the hotel's bell boys extending one hand with an envelope that was addressed to him.

"Mr. Scott, a woman dropped this off at the front desk and told us to deliver it to you," the boy said.

"Who's it from?" he asked as he took the envelope into his own hands.

"She didn't say. All she said was that it was urgent and private," the boy informed him.

"Is that so? Well thanks," he told the boy.

"My pleasure sir," the boy said and then turned towards the hall disappearing from sight.

After he had closed the door, he turned his attention on the white letter envelope he was just given. It had his name scribbled at the back but nothing more. No address, no name whatsoever. Curiously, he opens the envelope and takes out the white piece of paper with a few words written on it.

_I need to see you._

_Tomorrow, the L.A. Zoo, by the elephants, 9:00 am_

It was short and straight to the point, and it made him particularly curious. And as his eyes traveled to the bottom part of the letter where the signature of the author resided, his blue eyes widened. He could hear Brooke throwing up in the bathroom, probably because of her 'morning' sickness even if it is 10:30 in the evening, and usually he would be by her side in a matter of seconds, holding her hair back and running his hands soothingly on her back, but right now, he couldn't move. His feet seemed to be planted firmly on the ground and he felt his whole body become numb. He could swear he felt like the color had drained from his face. Just like any prime time soap, life will always have some sort of drama. There in that letter, resided a name that had haunted him these past few years…

_Peyton Sawyer_

* * *

**Cliffhanger huh? Just so you guys know, I hate that love triangle from hell. Enough said. Please tell me what you think. This chapter was exceptionally long so it's only fair that your reviews are proportional to the length of the chapter! Just kidding:) Happy New Year everyone.**

** Next: the meeting by the elephants and Lucas takes one step forward, but which path is forward? You'll have to find out in the next chapter, which I am almost done with by the way. Take care :) **


	12. One Step Back, Ten Steps Forward

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the huge delay! This has actually been done for a while now, but I wasn't really that happy about it. Anyway, I'm sorry if the organization of the chapter is a bit confusing.If you have any questions, just feel free to ask me.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I love all of you:)) Thank you also to Natalie who once again has been a great help :) **

**I think that this is the chapter that most are waiting for... well not exactly, but it's leading to that! wink wink :)) I hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

"_Have you heard from Peyton lately?" Brooke asked him suddenly. Lucas seemed confused at first but answered anyway._

"_No. Why would I?" he said as cold as he could._

"_She was your girlfriend," she shrugged._

"_Was being the operative term. Don't you remember? She broke up with me. She's not my problem anymore," he answered again coldly and unsympathetically._

"_Bitter," She faked cough then muttered under her breath._

"_What was that?" he asked not amused, though he had word exactly what she had said._

"_Nothing," she smiled innocently at him._

"_No, that was definitely something! I am not bitter okay. Because if I was bitter then that would mean that I wasn't over her, which I definitely am not!"_

"_Oh really? Then why do you still have that ring in your pocket?"_

"_What ring?" he asked innocently but it didn't go unnoticed to Brooke that he had just discreetly swallowed a lump down his throat._

"_Don't play dumb with me! You know the engagement ring you were supposed to give Peyton last Christmas? You've been carrying it around since then!"_

"_I do not!" he protested then digs into his jacket's outside pockets then turns them inside out exaggeratedly. "See, no ring in here!"_

_Brooke then pulled him closer then stuck her hand in the inside pocket of his jacket and took out the familiar red box she knew very well of. _

"_Then what do you call this?" Brooke asked kinking her eyebrow at him as she presented the red box as if it was evidence in a court of law._

"_Oh, that ring," Lucas said sheepishly._

"_See, you're not over her Luke, so stop denying it!" she told him accusingly._

"_Then what else can I do? It's hard to let go of someone you love," he sighed and shook his head._

"_I know, believe me, I do," she admitted. Suddenly, tension slowly consumed the room. Did he know that it was him that she was talking about?_

"_It just seems impossible to move on," he said finally breaking the short silence._

"_It only seems that way, but I promise, you're going to learn how to, sooner or later. Sometimes we have to move on, voluntarily or not," she advised._

"_And what are you now, the love doctor?" he chuckled, trying to somehow lighten the mood._

"_No, just speaking based on experience," she said softly as she turned her attention to the small pepper shaker to her left. Apparently, his attempts weren't successful. Not at all._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered guiltily._

"_For what?" she said as she lifted her head and looked at him._

"_Just forget about it," he said as he dismissed the idea and ending the conversation then and there. It wasn't good to bring up the past especially if it wasn't pretty; that's what he learned._

_She nodded slowly. She wasn't completely sure why he was apologizing, but she had an idea as to why. But why bring it up again right? What's done is done, and like she's said, she's learned to move on. Now, she just has to teach him to do the same as well._

_She took his hand and carefully placed the box in the palm oh his hand. Her fingers pushed his so that he was holding the box entirely while her hand held his._

"_When you're ready, just let go," she told him as she stared into his deep blue eyes, trying to reach out._

"_How do I know when I'm ready?" he asked skeptically.  
_

"_You'll just know."_

_-----_

"I love you Lucas," she blurted out.

"What?" Lucas asked startled. He was surprised to say the least.

"I love you and I want to get back together with you," she informed him.

"Peyton, I –" was all he could say before her lips were on his, her tongue practically begging for entrance. He'd been waiting for this day since the moment she had broken up with him, but now that it's finally happening, he can't seem to shake the thoughts of a certain brunette, as he allowed Peyton's tongue the entrance it was pleading for.

-

"I thought you wouldn't show," Peyton's voice broke his daydream. On his way to the park, he had been imagining all types of scenarios that could possibly happen in their meeting. There was one where she slapped him, and others like the last one he's just had, where they ended in a passionate session.

"Tomorrow, the L.A. Zoo, by the elephants, 9:30 am," Lucas informed her remembering exactly what she had written to him the day before. He tried to keep himself as intact as he could.

"Sorry, I just didn't know what else to say," she said sheepishly.

"It's fine, I didn't expect anything else. Actually, I didn't expect anything at all. I just came here to ask you what you want Peyton," he said coldy.

"I know I'm not you're favorite person right now Luke and I accept that. I left you on a bad note," she started but was interrupted soon after.

"Bad note would be an understatement. You have no idea," he scoffed.

"Look, I didn't come here to mess with your life Lucas. I came here to do something that I should've done a long time ago. You have no idea how much this has been bothering me for the longest time especially since we were never really able to make things clear between us," she tried explaining.

"And who's fault is that?" he spat bitterly.

"I know it's my fault, that's why I wanted to fix things. That's why when I saw you; I knew I had to do this. I couldn't let you leave again without having this conversation with you. So please Lucas," she pleaded him. She needed this; they both need this.

He sighed in defeat and shook his head. He didn't want to give her a chance but somehow he felt that this conversation couldn't be avoided any longer, and now that it was already out in the open, it was now or never. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked calmly yet hesitance was evident in his voice and facial expression.

"A lot of stuff. What time do you need to get back to Brooke?" she asked.

"How do you know about her? Wait, how did you even know that I was here and staying at that hotel?" he asked, confused.

"I saw you yesterday together so I followed you home. Four hours and 3 different malls after, you guys were ready to go home, meaning Brooke had finally gotten everything she wanted or her credit card had already reached its limit, and lead me to your hotel. And I know it may seem kind of stalker-ish but believe me it was for a good purpose," she explained to him, chuckling once in a while at what she did just to have this conversation.

"Oh," he all he said.

"How long have you guys been together?" Peyton asked curiously.

"We're not together. I mean we're not boyfriend and girlfriend that is," he stated.

"You're not?" she asked skeptically. There was something about them that she could have bet her life that just felt… right.

"No, why does it even matter?" he said trying to remain as monotonous as he could.

"It doesn't. It's just that I could have sworn you looked so happy," she told him.

"Is this why you're here? To interrupt my happiness?" he burst out skeptically in disbelief.

"No, Lucas, I promise you, that is not my intention. I needed to talk to you, and hopefully you wanted to talk to me too, since we never really were able to have the closure we desperately needed, and as long as we don't do something about it, it's always going to hold us back," she explained and then took a short pause. She heaved a sigh and then lowered her head. "Look, the real reason is that I'm getting married soon but I can't do that until we finish this once and for all,"

"Brooke's pregnant," he blurted out. He then rethinks what he just said and immediately wonders why he did it.

"What? Who's the father?" she asked still trying to process that her best friend was pregnant, and she didn't even know about it. In fact, she didn't know anything about her anymore. It was just too much to accept.

"I am," he admitted guiltily.

"Why'd you tell me that?" she asked him.

"I honestly don't know," he said truthfully. At first he thought that maybe he wanted to shove it in Peyton's face that he was happy. But when he thought about it, he really wasn't sure if that was his true intention. Maybe he was just truly, utterly, happy? He just shook the thoughts out of his head. Whatever his reason was, it doesn't matter since he can't take back what he said anyway.

"But I thought you guys weren't together," she asked dumbfounded.

"We aren't. We're just two people having a baby together, is that so hard to believe?" he stated annoyed. Everyone just wouldn't let that go.

"Actually it is, but it is you and Brooke, so I guess anything's possible right?" Peyton chuckled as she remembered how they used to be.

He nodded slowly.

"So, where is she by the way?"

-----

"Hey Brooke, I see you didn't bring your boy toy today?" Sophia greeted with a chuckle.

"Hey Sophia, and just for the record, he is not my boy toy," Brooke said sternly.

"Whatever you say. So, where is he anyway?" Sophia asked.

"He said one of his old friends was in the city as well so they decided to meet up. He didn't tell me who though," she said nonchalantly.

"Looks like Lucas has himself a mystery friend. Could this friend be a girl perhaps? Maybe that's why he didn't reveal the identity of his friend to you" Sophia teased.

"Well that's because I didn't ask! If he wants to go meet with a friend then I don't have any right to hold him back," she defended.

"Yeah, but you want to," Sophia stated matter-of-factly. Brooke didn't even deny it.

"I seriously don't like where this conversation is going,"

-----

"Congratulations by the way; you know, with the whole marriage stuff," Lucas told her.

They had just gone into one of the local cafés in the area. They had catching up a bit, talking about their lives lately. Lucas hated to admit it but it was hard to stay mad at Peyton. They just got along so well that it was hard not to open up. Once some of his walls had been breached, he had actually started to feel comfortable. He remembers the times when they had hung out like this, just as friends. Somehow, it felt right.

"Thanks and congratulations to you and Brooke as well. I'm sure you're going to be great parents," she told him sincerely, and she saw him nod slowly.

"Look, I've never told anyone this, especially not her because she's already got so much going on with her, but I'm afraid. Petrified would be a better term to use," he admitted. He's not sure why he trusts her enough to say these things to her especially when he was still angry, but he did.

"Of being a father?" Peyton asked.

"That, and getting this close to _her_ again," Lucas admitted once again. This was the first time he's ever really told anyone that, and how ironic is it that that first time just had to be to Peyton?

"Who, Brooke?" she asked curiously.

Lucas just slowly nods his head.

"Why?" she was confused.

"Because, I've hurt her enough times before. I don't want to do it again. We're really great friends and I've never felt more connected to anyone but her. I'm afraid to lose her Peyt. I might start to have feelings again and I might scare her off. That is if I don't scare myself first. I've been hurt a lot too, and I'm afraid that I'd put the both of us through that again. Plus, when you broke things up with me, I felt like you took part of me with you. I don't want to get hurt again,"

"Lucas, you and I both know that I never had your heart," she sighed.

"You mean like I never had yours?" he asked, but it seemed more of a statement rather than a question.

"Which is exactly why we never worked out. But even if that's the case, we still had a commitment to each other, and that's the reason why we're still emotionally bonded, tied to each other, which is the very reason why we need this closure," she stated sternly.

"So how do you do this closure thing?" he asked, giving in.

"I'm not really sure, how'd you do it with Brooke?"

"Yeah, cause that turned out so well," he commented, sarcasm dripping with ever word.

-----

"Who would've thought those messy love triangles really do happen in real life," Sophia commented as Brooke finished telling her, her and Lucas' story.

"I know! And I didn't think it would happen to me of all people!" she chuckled at the irony.

"So you and Lucas really do share a deep and complicated history," Sophia said.

"We do, which is exactly why we're just never going to work as a couple. We've been there done that and just look where it got us. Besides, we're totally cool as friends," Brooke shrugged.

"Are you sure he still has feelings for that Peyton girl?" Sophia said suddenly changing the topic.She wanted for Brooke and Lucas to get back together now more than ever. Their story was like one of those epic romances that even after all the shit they may go through, you know they'd still end together.

"I'm sure," she stated.

"How come?" Sophia asked. Somehow, she seriously doubted that.

"I just am, and he's got that damn diamond engagement ring that he brings everywhere with him to prove it,"

-----

"Wow that is a nice ring. It kind of makes me regret ever breaking up with you!" Peyton joked when Lucas showed her the ring he was supposed to give her that fateful night that she had broken up with him.

"Yeah, well that makes both of us," he said suddenly turning serious.

"Lucas…" she began while shaking her head in disapproval. She knew where the conversation was leading to, and it wasn't exactly how she wanted it to go.

"It's just that I've spent all this time thinking of what could've been. What if we tried harder? What if I stayed with you instead of leaving? Maybe…" he trailed off and as if their minds were connected, she continued his words.

"We would still be together today? Maybe it would have been me who was having your baby not Brooke?" she interrupted.

"Exactly, but don't get me wrong. I'm happy that it's Brooke, but sometimes I just wonder what it would be like if it was you."

"But it's not Luke, and it never will be. So stop thinking of what had been and what could've been. Think of what's here, right now. You have a baby on the way and you're lucky that Brooke will be its mother," she said.

"I know," he conceded.

"Save your heart for someone who deserves it, someone who can love you far more than I ever could. I've made so many mistakes in my life Lucas, but breaking up with you was not one of them," she told him sternly. After a lot of time of thinking, she was convinced of her theory.

"Why did you break up with me?" he asked, curiously.

"Because we didn't need each other anymore. I wanted to be with you Luke, but I felt as though we lacked something that I just couldn't explain. We loved each other, there's no denying that, but I just felt it in my heart that we weren't meant to be together. Like somewhere, there is someone who's meant for both of us, but it just wasn't each other," she told him.

"So you just assumed that I felt the same way? You didn't even ask me about it!" he exclaimed slightly aggravated.

"Oh come on Lucas, who are you kidding? Can you honestly tell me that you didn't feel the same?"

"Maybe I did, but we could've worked on it! We've given up so many things so that we could be together. I can't believe you just gave up on us like that after everything we've been through!"

"Because Lucas, half the time we were together we both kept wondering if we gave up the right things and the right people. It shouldn't have been like that. We shouldn't have to keep reassuring ourselves that we didn't make a mistake; we should have had this strong foundation built on trust and love knowing fully well exactly where we wanted to be, but we didn't. Isn't that reason enough Lucas?"

He heaved a large sigh and slightly lowered his head in defeat. He understood her reasons, he understood her perfectly.

"I know I was right Luke, for calling things off between the two of us because God knows that you wouldn't have done it. I didn't want us to end up regretting our choices because I know that sooner or later it was going to lead there. I did what was best for the both of us, and I know that you know it. And look at it this way, if I didn't do that, then let's just say that you and I both wouldn't be as happy as we are now. Don't even deny it, because truthfully, I've never seen you this happy since the time when you and Brooke started dating again senior year," she said as she chuckled at the last part.

"Peyt, are you really happy? Even if you didn't get the life that you wanted?"

"Yeah, I honestly am. Sure, I always thought that at this age I'd be working for a huge recording company, manage these really great bands and prove myself, not an art gallery owner and engaged to a man who already has a daughter, but I wouldn't give it up for the world," she smiled as she looked discreetly at her ring finger.

"You're engaged to Jake?" he asked. He wanted to sound pissed but he couldn't help but feel happy for her, and it was evident in the smile that was forming on his face.

"I am," she stated proudly while displaying her left hand where the beautiful 2-karat diamond ring fit perfectly on her finger.

"When did this happen? Was it when you and I were…," he asked but was immediately cut off.

"No Lucas, he doesn't have anything to do with my decision to break up with you back then. I told you, there was no one else, and I meant it. Well maybe there was but we both didn't know it yet back then. I ran into him 2 years ago."

"_Mommy!" a girl about age 4 or so said, suddenly clinging on to Peyton's leg._

_Peyton was surprised to say the least. She bent down the child's level so that they could be eye to eye._

"_Hey little girl, what's you're name? Were you looking for your mommy?" she asked. The girl gave her a nod._

"_I'm Jenny! I was looking her, but I've found her now!" she said proudly as she beamed in delight. Peyton couldn't help wonder where she's seen that smile before._

"_Oh really? Well that's great. Where is she, so that you can get back to her? I'm sure she misses her beautiful daughter," she said to the child. Peyton didn't know what it was but there something about this child that made her heart melt._

"_She's right here!" the little girl announced gleefully._

"_Who is she?" Peyton asked curiously._

"_She's you silly!" Jenny stated then hugged Peyton tightly. Peyton was confused definitely. She didn't have a daughter, at least none that she knows of._

_When the girl released her from the hug, she suddenly called out for someone behind Peyton. "Dad!" she shouted. When Peyton turned to the mystery man, he was shocked to see that the mystery man wasn't as a mystery as she thought._

"_Jake."  
_

Jake told me that when Jenny was younger, whenever he couldn't stop her from crying, he'd show her my picture, and it worked. That's why Jenny calls me mommy," she said proudly as she showed Lucas a picture of the three of them together.

"She's beautiful Peyt. But what about Nikki?" he asked.

"She calls her mom. She knows that I'm not her real mother but she just felt connected to me I guess. I realized then that I could never leave them again. So I guess that's where it all began," she stated as she failed to hide the smile that was creeping on her face. It's amazing how just talking about a special person can make someone's face just light up. I guess that's love.

"I'm happy for you Peyton," he told her genuinely, but he would be lying he said that he didn't feel that slight pang on his heart. But truth be told, he was surprised that it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

"Thank you and I want you to be happy as well. I know that this wasn't how you pictured your life would turn out, but none of us did as well. Haley and Nathan never thought that they'd both get married at 16 and have a child by the time they were 19, yet it happened anyway. But you see, life doesn't always turn out how we wanted it to be, sometimes it's even better," she said.

Lucas again just nods. They were silent for a moment, but it wasn't as awkward before. In truth, it was actually quite comforting. Lucas then broke the silence.

"You know, Brooke thinks that this is supposed to be an engagement ring, but actually it's not," he informed her as he showed her the ring again.

She looks at him, surprised. "It's not?" she asked.

"No, it was actually meant to be a promise ring,"

"A promise ring?"

"Yeah. I wanted you to know that I wasn't going anywhere. That even if we were miles apart, you weren't going to lose me," he said sadly. "But I guess I was the one who lost you huh?" he laughed bitterly.

"Lucas…" she started again, but he stopped her.

"We need this," he stated simply and she nods in understanding. "I thought about getting an engagement ring, but it just didn't feel right. A part of me thought that it was because we weren't ready to get married. We were living separate lives, plus our relationship was on the rocks at that time as well. But there was this part of me that was saying that there was something else; another reason that I just couldn't figure out what. So I dismissed it. I was going to give you this because I didn't want to lose you. You were the only thing that was constant in life Peyt. Everything was just moving so fast around me and I was afraid. Of course I loved you, but I'd be lying if I told you that that was mostly the reason why I was supposed to do it. A part of me was saying that this was for you, but now that I think about it, I think that mostly it was for me," he said, not taking his eyes of off the ring.

He pauses, but she senses that he isn't done yet. She knows that there were so many things that he wanted to say, so she just nods encouragingly and waits for him to continue. He lifts his gaze to meet hers for a moment and then right before he speaks again, he breaks the eye contact.

"Brooke keeps asking me why I still hold on to this and I had never given her a straight answer. I always knew the answer I just didn't want to think of it that way. It's because of that promise. I promised you that I wasn't going anywhere, and I kept that promise, I still do," he stated.

"You know, if you really wanted to keep that promise you could just get my number and call me every once in a while," she suggested coyly.

He looked at her, confused with what she was saying.

"We both know we will forever be bonded Luke. We have this connection that's different but that doesn't mean that we should be in a relationship. You could still be there for me Luke, you could still be there just as I'm here for you. Nothing's going to change that. But you restraining yourself because of me is just not right. Don't make me your excuse," she said, stressing the last sentence.

"What?" he asked her.

"You don't want to crash and burn again, I get it. So you push everyone away, forcing yourself to believe that it's me in there," she said pointing to his chest, "when it's not. You're using me and that promise as an excuse to protect your heart from others who want to make their way back. I'm not sure if there is someone in there already but I know that there was, and it's not me,"

"Peyton…" he started as he shakes his head, but from the way he averted his eyes to avoid hers, gave him away.

"I'm right and you know it! That's the other reason that you couldn't figure out before. Stop hiding Lucas. You're heart's ready, it has been for a long time," she told him.

"Where are you leading to?" he asked as he guiltily diverted the topic.

"Just answer this Luke; would you give up what you have now with Brooke for a chance to live out that 'what if' with me?" Peyton asked, yet all the while fully aware of what his answer would be. She had realized this a long time ago; she just wished that he would as well.

No response came from Lucas, and judging by the way he scrounged his forehead and furrowed his brows, it was pretty clear that he was deep in thought.

It was just a hypothetical question. He only had two choices to choose from, yet why did it fell like the question was somehow tearing him apart inside? He was torn between what he has now, and what he could possibly have. He was torn between two women, Brooke and Peyton… again.

It came down to a question he had always had a hard time finding the answer to. Now, it was finally time to make his final decision. No more going back this time.

So was it going to be Peyton, his first love and the girl he's been holding on to for God knows how long, or was it going to be Brooke, whom he had once loved more than anyone and had been holding on to him, keeping him on his feet since the beginning, not to mention the mother of his unborn child?

Come to think of it, the decision wasn't as hard as he thought.

"_Would you give up what you have now with Brooke for a chance to live out that 'what if' with me?"_

He smiled at his new found revelation. Now confident of his answer, he shook his head and said, "Never."

-----

"Hey Brooke, do you think you and Lucas could ever be…" Sophia cautiously asked her.

"No," she answered bluntly and sternly.

"But you haven't even heard my question yet," Sophia said.

"I know what you were going to say, and the answer is still no," Brooke replied firmly.

"I was just saying, with the baby and all, it would be nice if you and Lucas could just work things out," Sophia tried to reason.

"There's nothing wrong with the way things are right now. It's great and… safe. Besides, we both know it's not going to work out," she sighed.

"You don't know that,"

"Yes I do. We've tried before and both times ended on a sour note," she shrugged.

"But what if this time it's different?"

"I appreciate your help, but Lucas and I just don't see each other that way anymore. We've really formed this tight bond over the years since during those times we only had each other to count on,"

"And that's what makes it different from before. Things weren't rushed and you really were able to get to know each other. Everything that lacked before it's here now. That and the fact that you're about to have a baby together," Sophia stated encouragingly, she had just recently started to become a Brucas fan herself. No one could deny the obvious chemistry of the two.

"I love him, I really do, but I'm just not in love with him anymore, and I know he feels the same way too, besides, I think he may still be in love with my best friend,"

-----

"I love her, I really do, but I'm just not in love with her," Lucas stated, "at least I don't think so," he said hesitantly.

"Aha, now we are on to something," Peyton remarked as if a bulb had just lit in her head.

"Don't make this like it's such a big deal. So what if there are times when I feel attracted to her, what normal, non-gay guy wouldn't right?" he shrugged.

"Yeah, she is Brooke Davis after all. She looked exactly the same as she was before. Beautiful, confident, sexy…" Peyton said, with a plan in mind.

"Yeah she is, and she's kind, sweet, has a beautiful heart and has recently become surprisingly reliable," he said with a smile and Peyton looked at him knowingly. Her plan had worked, "I'm doing it again aren't I?" he laughed.

"You know, for someone who 'isn't in love' you seem really 'in love'," she said and even used air quotations to mock him.

"Well who made you the expert anyway?" he laughed as he tried to shift the topic.

"I've seen that smile before," she randomly said.

"What smile?" he asked.

"That's the smile you always gave to her, the one I had once wished you'd give to me," she said softly. He nods slowly and thinks for a moment. He then speaks again.

"Hey Peyton, do you think in another lifetime, we could have ended up together?"

"As long as we meet a curly haired single father musician named Jake and a brunette feisty cheerleader named Brooke along the way, I don't think we'd stand a chance," she said and both laughed, both realizing that they were exactly where they belong.

-----

He cautiously lied down on the empty side of the bed where she had been soundly sleeping. She lay on her side facing his direction. The moonlight shining through the window had illuminated her perfect face and at that moment he thinks just truly how beautiful she was. He looks at her and could not help but smile.

_Peyton's words still echoed in his mind while he walked along the riverside. His hand retrieved the red velvet box he had brought with him wherever he went to for the past 4 years. He examined the box carefully as he furrows his brows, in deep thought. _

"_**When you're ready, just let go," she told him as she stared into his deep blue eyes, trying to reach out.**_

"_**How do I know when I'm ready?" he asked skeptically.  
**_

"_**You'll just know." **_

_And at this particular moment, he knows, he's ready._

_He took a deep breathe and tightened his grip on the box he had been holding. He closed his eyes, raised his arm above his hand and was followed by swift swoosh in the air. Then a small sound was heard in a not so far off distance. It sounded like an item that had been thrown into the river and was now slowly sinking into its depths. When he looked at his hands, the box he had so dearly clung on to for as long as he could remember ceased to restrain him any longer. The red velvet box along with the ring that served as his chain all these years was no longer there._

He scoots over and inched his way towards her. She was lying asleep, facing the before empty side of the bed that he had just occupied. They now lay face to face, mere inches apart. He could hear her shallow breathing as she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Slowly, he puts his hand on her barely there baby bump. He rubbed it ever so softly so that he won't wake her up, but the affection and love was still evident in every stroke. He knew that this was where he wanted to be. He knew that he was finally happy.

Slowly, he lovingly caresses her stomach and moved even closer to her, pulling her into an embrace, her forehead on his. He kisses her hair and drifted his thoughts of their future, together, as a family. He hears the melodic beat of her heart and thought that hers seemed to be in sync with his own. It didn't make sense, but it just felt right.

"You could mean everything to me," he whispered to the girl lying beside him. He leans in, capturing her lips for a small but emotional still kiss. For a moment he swore he saw her lips twitch curving a smile, but immediately dismissed the thought. He then closed his eyes and prepared himself for sleep. The rhythmic beating of their hearts seemed to serve as a lullaby, pulling him into a deep slumber, the most peaceful one he's had in years.

And as he dreamt of all the beautiful things the world had to offer for the two of them, and the other one that was yet to come, he failed to notice Brooke's eyes that were slightly glistening flutter open for a moment then close again, right after he had closed his. Apparently, she had been having a hard time sleeping all night… until now.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**I'm just going to clear it up... I never stated that they are in love with each other, just a few subtle hints. But does not mean in any way that Lucas is really in love with Brooke or the other way around, at least they don't think so. He is just finally ready to move on. **

**Please review, I know you want to:) **


	13. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Yes, it's me. You're eyes aren't deceiving you. Haha. How long has it been? Over a year? Wow. I'm really sorry for not updating. To be honest I kind of planned to leave this story as it is. I haven't written anything for the longest time. But last night, I reread the last chapter and I felt the dire need to continue this story. Weird but true. So I'm here to ask you guys if you're still interested in this story and want me to continue. If I get the impression that you want this as much as I do, then I will continue.

But I am going to need some help though. If any of you is willing to help me with my story, in terms of plot, grammar, style, whatever, please PM me. :D

I really do want to continue with this story. The lack of Brucas has made my heart ache for them and lately, fanfictions have been my only refuge (aside from fanpop :D). Everyone needs some Brucas once in a while right? Hope to hear from everyone! Thank you.


End file.
